


A Gift of Time

by mimia108



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Immortal Spirit, Not Canon Compliant, Pocket Watch, Scottish Highlands, Soul Switch, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimia108/pseuds/mimia108
Summary: If you could spend 60 days in someone else's life ~ would you do it?It's six months after the Battle of Hogwarts and Hermione Granger is just going through the motions, just trying to get through each day having lost the love of her life, Severus Snape in the battle. One day Hermione is approached by an elderly women named Morgania who offers her an opportunity to exchange souls with someone years in the past for 60 days. Will she do it? Does she have anything left to lose? Could spending time as someone else heal her heart enough that she could move forward?Only time will tell.





	1. Prologue - May 2, 1998 - Battle of Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Very loosely based on 'The Gift' by Ceci Giltenan. 
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters/things/places created by J.K. Rowling. I make no money from my fan-fiction.
> 
> I've been reading the Pocket Watch series by Ceci and it intrigues me - I love the premises of a soul exchange and time travel and well this is what happened. I'm still working on Soul Bound but this one just won't leave me alone.

Hermione stood at the edge of the forest looking over the destruction of the castle. Smoke rose into the dark sky as she took in the devastation in every direction. The dead and injured were everywhere she looked. Screams and cries blasted the calm after the battle. Closing her eyes, hoping against hope that when she opened them things would return to the way they had been before...before Voldemort...before he destroyed everything that was dear to her. Before her beloved Severus had been cut down by that blasted snake. She thanked Merlin and all the gods above that Neville had taken care of that vile serpent, but it was only half hearted as it would not bring her Severus back. Unable to no longer stop the tears that had been threatening for hours, she slumped to the ground wrapping her arms around her, making herself as small as she could and with her heart breaking just gave into the sadness that was overtaking her and let them flow. How was she suppose to go on? How could she with her heart ripped in a million pieces. 

The weeks following the battle seemed like the longest of her life. Harry had cleared Severus' name and declared him a hero, telling everyone that they would have lost if it wasn't for him. Hermione was thankful that Severus' name was clear and that people would finally know of the ultimate sacrifice he had made for the 'greater good'. Even now it seemed hallow and pointless. So many had died...so many with their whole lives ahead of them and now they were nothing. Names that would be put on some kind of memorial wall at some point. As the days and weeks stretched on, the hollowness growing inside of Hermione consumed her. She wasn't eating or sleeping. Dreams filled with having to watch Severus die over and over again. Nothing she did could numb the pain.

So when the last of the funerals were done and she had laid on Severus' grave for hours and cried until she had no more tears left to cry. Hermione Granger - Princess of the Golden Trio - Insufferable Know it All - Brightest witch of her age, got up - shook herself off and without a word to anyone turned her back and walked away from the wizarding world ~ never looking back.  


	2. Meeting Morgania

 

**_The Apartment above Bailey's Restaurant and Bar_ **

**_Waternish - Isle of Skye - Scotland_ **

**_Sunday, November 1, 1998_ **

**_Six Months after the Battle of Hogwarts_ **

Hermione sat on the edge of her bed looking at the picture of Severus and her at the beach the summer of 1997. She had gone away after school had ended to meet up with him there, it was before the search for the Horcruxes had begun. Severus had said that it would be their only chance to have some quiet time together before everything turn to shite, as Severus had put it. He had been right, but then again she laughed quietly when wasn't he right.

She laid back on the bed holding the picture over her heart. They had been so happy those few weeks and had allowed themselves to think of a future together without Voldemort, without wars, without the greater good being shoved down their throats. What would it be like when Severus was finally free of two masters who serve their own purpose at the expense of her beloved. She fought the tears that were threatening to fall and chastised herself for falling prey to her emotions again. Hadn't she cried enough in these last six months? Hadn't she mourned the loss of Severus every day since he'd been gone? How on earth was she going to make it another 100 years or so. Even if she only lived 60 years that was still too long without the man who had captured her mind, body and soul. She shuddered as the tears began to fall. She tried to fight it but she always ended up here. Crying until she couldn't breathe and then hoping that she would take her last breathe and then wake up on the other side in the arms of her beloved  Severus. Again as she cried herself out she came back to the reality that he was gone and she was still here trying to carry on and get through another day.

As she reverently placed the picture back on her bedside table she thought back again to that day. That was the day when they had made love for the first time. If she closed her eyes she could still feel his fingers as they traced the side of her face and then down over her breast and how he had gently squeezed her breast before pulling it in to his mouth, sucking it in. Then as he made his way down to her stomach and below, worshipping her body and showering her with his love. When it had finally become too much and they joined for that first time she remembered feeling as if she would explode and explode she did. For those few weeks - everything was perfect. It was only she and him and their love for one another. But...all good things must come to an end and when they made their way home it was almost too much when they had parted. He told her to be strong, she told him to never forget how much she loved him and that they had plans for when this stupid war was done. Plans that were now only distant dreams of a time when hope had been strong and she thought love would conquer all.

Before she had left to go on the 'Search for Horcruxes' tour, he had helped her protect her parents seeing as no one else could be bothered. They had agreed that the only way to make sure they were safe was to put a temporary memory spell on them and give them new identities and send them away until it was safe to bring them back. Severus had performed the spell for her and had assured her that when the war was won that she would be able to reverse it and bring them home. With the loss of Severus, she just didn't have the energy or the desire to undo the spell. Would they really want to see her the way she was right now. No...she had thought it over and decided that at least for today, they were better off where they were. Maybe in time...if she ever healed enough to give a shite, she would do it. Not today, though...not today.

She had been so bitter and angry at the time. Sure, make sure the pieces of crap Dursleys were taken care of. Be sure to move them so heaven forbid the Death Eaters don't use them for target practice, but what about her parents. Why were Harry's family (that wasn't a family) more important to the 'greater good' then hers. Hermione felt the sneer on her lips and then quieted herself as she thought of Severus doing that exact same thing. God she missed him. Would the ache in her chest ever heal? Would she ever be able to take another breathe and not feel the aching loneliness that filled her soul? She just needed to focus on getting through her next swift at Bailey's and then she would have a day off and she could hopefully relax and at least make an attempt at doing something with her life.

Pushing herself up from the bed, she went to take a shower and get ready for work. At least she thought, that will keep her mind off of things for just a little while. She loved her job at Bailey's and she loved Steven Michaels the owner. He was a big burly type man who gave the most wonderful hugs and always knew when she needed one. Steve had become her surrogate father and she was grateful to have him in her life. They had spent many a long night talking about just anything and Hermione always felt a little bit better for it. At least with Steve in her life, she didn't feel quite so alone. Now if she could just get her heart to beat again that would be a step in the right direction or so she thought. The problem was Severus was her heart and soul and without him in her world she felt like a ship lost at sea.  

Hermione made her way down the back stairs. Her apartment was above the Bailey's - a gift given to her by Steve. When she had first come to town he had immediately taken her under his wing. Between Steve, his wife Gwen and the other employees they had brought life back into Hermione. It had taken months but little by little the ragged, tormented young woman had regained some of her spark. Now she waited on tables and helped Steve in the kitchen. She loved being there and she felt more at peace then she had in a long time.

The months following the battle were the hardest for Hermione. She was still plagued with nightmares of Severus dying and the other misfortunes of the war. She had taken her and Severus' wizarding money and had converted it over to muggle money and had left no trace that she had ever existed. Severus come to find out had a substantial amount of money that he had kept hidden it from both Albus and Voldemort and had left it completely to Hermione at the time of his death. She would be set for life with what money she had and Severus had left her and then what she also had from her parents she could have actually lived off that for the rest of her life and never had to worry. Severus' 'muggle' investments had skyrocketed in the years since he had invested them and at the present time his investments were worth millions of dollars. Hermione refused to touch Severus' money or her parents and lived off the meager money she made from working. She needed nothing, nor did she want anything. She had the books she wanted and she even had Severus' library although at this time she had put them in storage where they would remain for the time being. They were easily accessed so if she did want one she could just go and get it.

Turning her back on the wizarding world was the best choice she could make at the time. If she stayed it would only be a constant reminder of all she had lost. She had finally written Minerva to let her know she was leaving and wouldn't be back and to please honor her request and not look for her. She had assured her that if she ever chose to come back to the wizarding world that she would let her know first. From time to time in those first months she would sneak over to the wizarding village fifty miles away and look at a Daily Prophet just for shit and giggles. It seems like most people had an opinion as to where Hermione was but she would laugh to herself at some of the outrageous guesses and speculations that were made. If anything it just reaffirmed what she already knew in her heart and that was that she had made the right choice to leave.

As she walked into the kitchen, she greeted Steve with a big hug. One of the girls, Annette had called in as her son, John was running a fever and she needed to stay home with him. That would make things a little stressful for the evening dinner rush, but Hermione just went with the flow knowing there was little that she could do about it now. The night was indeed a busy one and Hermione was never so happy when Steve shut the doors at 10. They worked together to get the rooms cleaned and the dishes done. Hermione just had to sweep the floor and she could retire to her room and rest for the next 24 hours. That sounded like a wonderful thought.

As Steve finished locking up the back, he came around the front of the bar and gave Hermione a big hug.

'Now lassie, I did make ye a plate of food and I want ye to take it upstairs with ye and eat it and I will kew if ye didn't eat. Do ye understand?'

Hermione grinned, 'Aye, Steve I understand. I will eat the food ye left me.' and then she laughed and hugged him back. 'Thanks Steve...I mean it. I...I don't know what I would do without ye.'

Steve not missing a beat, 'Ye would starve without me!' He laughed and kissed Hermione on her forehead before heading to the front door to lock her in. 'I'll see ye in the morning lassie. I love ye and please get some rest.' and with a wink he was out the door, turned the lock and was on his way home.  

Hermione smiled to herself, thanking the gods that they had put Steve in her life. It didn't stop the ache in her heart but it did ease the pain a little. She knew that he loved her like a daughter as he and Gwen had never been able to have children of their own. She had decided two months ago to draw up her will. Included in it would be provisions to take care of him and Gwen. Her heart rested easily knowing that if she were taken from this world that he would be taken care of. She smiled again and went to finish sweeping the floor.

Hermione made one more scan of the room before she moved to turn off the lights and head upstairs. Then just as Hermione turned to shut off the lights her gaze fell on the corner booth and the little old lady that sat at it. Without missing a beat the woman turned to Hermione and smiled a big smile and said,

'Aye, lassie donna ya think that ye could bring me a cup of tea and come have a wee bit of a chat with me. Mes name is Morgania and I have somethin' fer ye'

 

 

 


	3. The Pocket Watch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dialogue is going to be parallel to what Ceci writes in her books on what the pocket watch does. Because it describes the power of the watch so beautifully I am going to use it in this chapter. It will be tweaked enough to make it my own, but I want to give credit where it is due.

Hermione stood there with her mouth open, she tried to speak but nothing came out. She glanced around the room again, shook her head and looked back over to the booth where Morgania sat with the smile still on her face.

'I'm still here, sweetling. Now...how about ye get me that cup of tea and something for yeself and come sit with me for a bit. I won't be takin' too much of yer time and I can promise ye this...it will be worth it.'

Hermione shook her head again still thinking she was seeing things. There's no way that woman could have walked in here unnoticed. How did she get in here and why didn't I see her until now?

'Sweet thing, ye can only see me when I want ye to see me and seeing as I only wanted ye to see me I had to wait until Steve left. Now be a good lass and fetch us some tea and bring ye plate of food that Steve made fer ye. I kew ye are a bit hungry and what I have ta say will be better received on a full belly. Now run along and get the tea and yer food and we'll have us a nice chat.'

'Alright, I'll be right back.' Hermione shook her head once more and went to the kitchen and made two cups of tea and warmed up her food while she waited for the tea to seep. Always wanting to know all, her mind was a whirlwind of questions to which she had no logical explanation, but therein lies the issue. She began to think that this wasn't going to be logical at all. A small lingering feeling at the back of her mind told her that this meeting was no coincidence. A small smile spread across her weary face. This was going to be interesting and as she had all the time in the world now that her day was done why not humor the old lady. The timer dinged indicating that the tea was ready and she gathered the tea, cream, sugar, some biscuits and her dinner and made her way back out into the room where Morgania sat patiently waiting.

Hermione set the tray on the table and handed Morgania her tea. Morgania put it up to her nose and took a long sniff. 'Awwww...I love the smell of a fresh cup of tea. Thank ye, lassie. That was verra sweet of ye. Oh and ye brought some biscuits, I always did love a good biscuit with me tea.'

Hermione smiled at the woman and dug into her meal. They were quiet for a bit as Hermione ate, she hadn't realized just how hungry she was. When she had taken her full and pushed her plate to the side and had taken a long drink of her tea, Hermione looked up into the eyes of Morgania and felt such love and peace radiating off of her. Hermione could not fathom why she would feel such deep emotions from a woman that she had just met, but she knew deep within her that this woman was more than her outward appearance.

'So...' Hermione began, 'Would you care to explain how I missed you coming in? Are you just here visiting? Do you have family here?'

Morgania laughed, 'Oh dear child...I can come and go like the breeze on a balmy summer day, but let's not get ahead of ourselves, shall we.'

'I came 'ere to see ye, child'

'Me? Why would you come here to see me? I don't know even know you.'

'I've been watching ye fer awhile now, Hermione Jean Granger. I've seen the pain and sadness and deep well that ye've dug yerself in. To lose a part of ye soul is no easy thing to lose. I'm here to give ye a gift, little one. One that if ye let yeself can have the power to heal ye. A gift of time.' Morgania sat back a little and watch Hermione for her reaction.

Hermione's look of shock said so much. 'How do you know who I am?'

'I kew many things about ye, Hermione. Ye are a verra brave lass who has been through so much. Ye have lost more than most people lose in a lifetime and ye lost it all in months not years, and yet ye get up each day with yer heart and soul torn in pieces and make the most of yer day. Ye bring smiles to people. Yer compassion kews no bonds. Ye freely give it while not expecting anything in return. I kew you to the depths of ye soul, Hermione. All the things ye try to keep hidden to save ye from the pain, I kew about them. The love Steve shows ye is enough ye think to get ye through ye darkest hours, but it isn't enough, love. Ye need more and I'm here to offer ye that more.'

Hermione sat there stunned and unable to say anything. This woman somehow knew things that no ordinary person should know, but how. How does she know these things, but as she sat there, Hermione knew that she wasn't lying. Hermione felt a warmth go through her that she had never experienced before.

'How do you know those things. Not even the people I thought were my friends at one point know those things.'

'Ah and that is the puzzle that yer mind can't put t'gether isn't it, little one.' Perhaps it would be best if I start at the beginning. It might help get ye mind in the proper place to put the pieces together, aye?'

Hermione nodded and so Morgania began her tale.

'Ye see lass. I must first ask ye to put yer logical mind aside fer now. As only if ye do will ye be able to comprehend that what I'm telling ye is the truth. I also ask that ye wait until I'm done explainin' things to ye before ye start with yer 562 questions.

Hermione smiled at this, 'I guess you do know me.'

'Aye lassie, I do and I want to give ye yer smile back. It breaks me heart to see one so young as ye, have such a heavy burden to carry alone. Anyways let's get back to me story, now where was I. Oh yes, let's start with the hardest part fer ye logical brain to accept. I am what is called an immortal spirit. I have existed since the beginning of time and I have come to this place on Earth fer no other reason than ye.'

'Me?' Hermione asked not believing that she had heard Morgania correctly.

'Aye...ye. As I said before I've been watching ye, Hermione. Unless something happens yer deep sadness will consume ye and ye'll be gone and that would be a terrible loss to a world that needs someone like ye. I can see what's in yer heart. I see the blessings that ye bring to others, both great and small. Some are so seemingly inconsequential that as soon as ye have done them ye forget about them. Yer lost to the world would be huge. Now let me get back to me story.'

'Oh, okay. Sorry about that.' Hermione gave her a small smile.

'It's okay, lassie. Ye have a beautiful smile and ye need to share it more. Anyways, Lord help me not to git sidetracked again.' Morgania laughed to herself. 'I've come here to ye...to give ye a gift...a gift of time.'

Morgania reached into her purse and pulled out a pocket watch. Hermione's eyes got big as she watched Morgania carefully place the watch in front of her.

'It's a pocket watch.' Hermione looked up at Morgania. 'It's so beautiful and it must be very old.'

'Aye, little one it is, but it is not a ordinary pocket watch. This one is verra special and has the ability to transport ye back in time.'

Hermione looked again at Morgania and thought to herself. Is she nuts? Maybe she isn't all there in the head? How can a pocket watch transport me back in time many years when a time turner will only transport me back hours at the most?

'I'm not nuts and me head is perfectly fine, little one.'

'Oh wow...and I...I'm sorry about that.'

'It's perfectly fine, love. It takes some getting used to...the believing part. It's easy to believe if it's logical and ye can see it with yer eyes. It's harder to believe when all ye are left with is to trust that what is bein' said is the truth. Oh and ye time turners were made by man ~ the pocket watch isn't.'

'That does make perfect sense, actually.' Hermione gave her another small smile. 'So, continue on and I'll work very hard to keep an open mind.

'Thank ye for that. It will make things much easier the further into the story we get. My goal is to help humans understand the plan the Creator has fer their lives. Most of the times I know what I need to know so I can do what I need to do, but...I must follow three rules. Those rules are: I cannot lie. I cannot break a promise and I cannot interfere with a human's free will.'

Hermione pondered this for a minute. Her head was spinning with a million questions. Even with so many questions running rampant through her mind, she just nodded to Morgania to continue. In the vastness of what Morgania was telling her was any of her questions really all that important. Hermione answered that question herself and the answer was a resounding 'no'.

'Why did you chose me?' Hermione asked. 'I'm not anyone special'

'Oh my darling lass. Do not sell yerself short. Sometimes a light shines verra bright and I cannot ignore it. It is like a beacon drawing me forward like a bug to a flame. Ye have a kind, gentle, compassionate nature. Ye draw it out of others and ye shine yer light on them. A word, a touch, a hug, an ear to listen when no one else will. All of these things bring out the verra best of ye, Hermione. Ye give freely. Ye fight fer fairness when sometimes there is none and ye have loved with everything in ye. Ye gave a man love that had ne'er known love and he cherished it and ye with every part of his verra soul. His death has left ye with a verra large hole in yer being and though ye have done everything ye can think of - that hole gets bigger every day. I've seen yer tears, lassie. I've felt yer heart break over and over as ye fight the tears that continue to fall. Ye feel as if ye will never know happiness again. That a part of ye died the day, yer Severus died.'

Tears welled in Hermione's eyes, she tried to stifle a sob, but it escaped on its own. Oh my God...how could she know about Severus. No one knows about Severus. Tears began to fall and Morgania got up and wrapped Hermione in her arms. 'Let it out, love. Just let it out. I've got ye and I won't be letting ye go anything soon.'

After what seemed to have been hours, but in reality had only been minutes. Hermione pulled herself together and looked up into Morgania's eyes. Again the feeling of love and completeness overtook her. As she sat back a little so she could see Morgania's face and in a voice just barely above a whisper she asked, 'How do you know about Severus...no one knows about him and what we shared?'

Morgania looked at Hermione with so much love flowing through her and simply said, 'I am an immortal spirit and I know all that I need to know, sweetling.'

Hermione was quiet for a few minutes, then drying her eyes and taking a deep breath she asked, 'Will you tell me about the pocket watch?'

Morgania smiled, 'Aye lassie. Let me tell ye the story of the pocket watch.'


	4. The Story of the Pocket Watch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again the dialogue is going to be parallel to what Ceci writes in her books on what the pocket watch does. It describes the power of the watch so beautifully I am going to use it in this chapter. It will be tweaked enough to make it my own, but I want to give credit where it is due.

 

**_Morgania smiled, 'Aye lassie. Let me tell ye the story of the pocket watch.'_ **

 

'The watch is a priceless gift in and of itself and like I mentioned previously it has the ability to transcend time. To transport the recipient of the watch to another time. As ye know from yer knowledge and use of a time turner, time turners only allow ye to go back hours, maybe a day or two at the most. The watch will allow you to go back years and not just one or two. If needed the watch will take you back hundreds of years. It will take ye back to the exact place in time that yer soul will flourish. Where ye were meant to be.'

 

'Not to sound ungrateful or anything, but how is that possible? You're right I understand the basics of the time turner, but this is even beyond what I can comprehend.' Hermione answered truthfully.

 

'I understand that, lass. Just remember what I asked of ye, to put yer logic aside fer the time being. Time is a difficult concept to understand. Would ye say that in yer own thinking that you think of time as going forward with the occasional slip back with the use of the time turner?'

 

Hermione thought on this for a minute. Knowing what she did about traveling with the time turner, who was to say that was the only way and as far as she knew the time turners could only go one way...backwards and then only for a short time. No one had ever gone back longer then a day or two and as far as she knew no one had gone forward, so to dismiss that the watch couldn't do more would actually be illogical. Hermione gave Morgania a small smile. 'To think that the watch couldn't do what you are saying it can do, would not be logical.'

 

Morgania laughed and nodded her head, 'Exactly, love. Time can loop back on itself and people can cross over from one time to the other, well at least their souls can. When someone accepts the watch, they have the opportunity to exchange souls with another person.'

 

Hermione was fascinated by the story now and was really getting into it. Her overacted brain filling in different scenarios as she thought on it. 'So, how does it work?' Hermione asked truly interested in the watch.

 

Morgania smiled at Hermione and Hermione felt such love in the moment that she swore she would do anything to keep that feeling.

 

'Well, love it's quite simple really. The person who accepts the watch would tell it a word before they went to bed.'

 

Hermione interrupted quickly, 'You talk 'to' the watch?'

 

'Aye lass, ye do. Now let me finish. Hold onto yer questions and I'll answer them when I'm done.'

 

Hermione lowered her head and acknowledged, 'Yes...please continue.'

 

'So ye give the watch your word. This word will be ye word to return at your own time. Then ye, the time traveler will put the watch around yer neck or in a pocket, and I suggest that ye put it around yer neck, lass. Then ye go to sleep and when ye wake up yer soul will be in another person's body with yer own soul and consciousness fully intact. Then ye will have up to 60 days to experience that life.

 

Morgania moved to open the watch, 'As ye can see lass, the pocket watch has only one hand. It moves forward one second for every one day the soul is in the past. That person can return to their body at anytime during those 60 days by saying their word. Ye don't even need to have the pocket watch on ye to do it.'

 

Hermione frowned, 'But...what happens to the other soul?'

 

'As I said lass, it's an exchange.'

 

'Oh, so they get to live in my body for 60 days.' Hermione pondered the implications of someone else running around in her body. She wasn't quite sure she liked the thought of that.

 

Morgania looked at her with a sad smile, 'Nay, lass. It's an exchange, but not an equal exchange. While ye get 60 days in their body if you stay the entire time, they only have one minute in yers.'

 

'Oh, that's right. You said a day equals a second. Oops...I let that one slide right by.' Hermione chuckled. Morgania grabbed Hermione's hand. 'Ye are truly a gift, child.'

 

'Okay...so I come back and then they just wake up and have no memory of the switch?'

 

Morgania's eyes shone with tears, 'Nay lass, Ye see for the exchange to take place in the first place. The person in whose body the exchange has been made has done something or is about to do something that will bring about their own death. The time traveler will do something to prevent their death, at least temporarily. When ye return to yer own body the other person will die and their soul will be released to move on. Their life was over when ye came.'

 

Hermione chewed her bottom lip and thought on this for a few minutes. 'What if the time traveler wants to stay? Is that even allowed?'

 

'Aye, lassie. Everyone that uses the pocket watch must make three choices. One...they must make the decision whether to accept or decline the watch. Two...If they accept the watch, they must decide to use it, give a word and put it on their person before they go to sleep and Three...they must consciously decide to say the word to return to their own time. If they don't say the word before the 60 days are up, they have essentially decided to stay where they are and to remain in the other person's life.'

 

'So if I...or they chose to stay...Hermione shook her head to try and clear it a little. 'What would happen to the body that is left here?'

 

'That's a very good question, love. Now...ye remember I told ye that time doesn't work the same in both places. The one day equals a second.'

 

Hermione nodded her head.

 

'So...what that means is that for every year the time traveler, that would be ye, are away only 365 seconds will pass here. That's around six minutes give or take a little. Let's say ye live for 80 years in the past, that equals to barely eight hours in the present - a good night's sleep. The person's soul that is in yer body will never awaken in this time. When the person who accepted the pocket watch is at the end of their life in that person's body, their soul will move on. When that happens the body here in the present will also die releasing that soul to move on. So ye can see lass, that both souls will move on at the same time. The one that has come here, nay being any the wiser.'

 

Hermione again contemplate the repercussions of what would happen if she chose to take the watch. Could she condemn another person to this fate.

 

'Remember lass...the person whose place ye take. Their life was over. In their time...at the exact time ye would arrive...they had already put into motion events that would have ended their life...most within minutes. Ye are not sentencing them to a worse fate, ye would actually be giving them a gift. The lass whose body I wish to give ye is destine to die a most horrible fate and I wish to spare her that. If ye wish...look at it that ye are blessing her with a death that will be peaceful and tranquil instead of vicious and brutal, but we'll get into that in a wee bit.'

 

Hermione looked at Morgania with awe. Could she do this...did she even want to consider this. It was crazy...but was it any more crazy then falling in love with Severus. Surely...logically speaking that wasn't one the brightest things she could have done, but it was one of the greatest things she had ever done. If she could go back would she change anything. She thought long and hard for a moment. Although it wasn't plan and it wasn't a choice she thought of making...would she change it now if she could? The answer was simple...NO...she would not change a thing. She had loved Severus with everything that she was...heart and soul! Even knowing that he would die at the end, she would never have given up the privileged that it had been to love him. If anyone deserved to be loved, it was Severus Snape and for a short time, she had loved him completely and he had loved her as deeply as she had loved him.

 

Morgania watched as the thoughts ran through Hermione's mind. As she contemplated the cost of accepting the pocket watch.

 

'So if I use the watch and decide to stay where I'm sent, my body here will be dead in the morning?'

 

'Aye...it will.'

 

Hermione was quiet for a few minutes more.

 

'Does that bother ye, love?'

 

Hermione turned again to look Morgania in the eyes. The love that shone through them was a warm balm to her soul. Even though every logical thought was screaming at her to not get sucked in, Hermione knew in the depths of her soul that this woman would not lie or steer her wrong.

 

Hermione gave a sigh, 'If I'm honest...yes it does, but then I have to remember that if what you are saying is true and I believe you that it is, that if I refuse the pocket watch that the person whose life I would replace will be dead anyways. I am just trying to wrap my head around that and from that tidbit you shared just a few minutes ago, she is going to die a horrible death.'

 

'I ken say no more until ye make yer choice as I will not try to influence ye one way or the other. Just remember that every mortal is given time and free will. They make choices every day. Thousands, millions of choices over a lifetime. Some good, some bad and some verra bad, but still they are free to make their own choices. Ye chose to love Severus. No one forced ye to love him, yet ye did with all ye heart and soul and even knowing that he would die, ye just made the choice in yer head that ye would love him all over again if ye were given another chance even knowing that ye would eventually lose him.

 

Tears ran down Hermione's face. She would...she knew as well as she knew that she needed oxygen to breathe. She would love Severus Snape forever and hopefully they would be reunited again when her time was done.

 

Hermione gathered her resolve and turned again to face Morgania. 'Even a good choice can end someone's life.'

 

'Aye sweetling...it can. So ye see...one life is over through no fault of your own, and one isn't. The gift to the one who uses the pocket watch is time. The chance to experience the others life.  '

 

Morgania was quiet for moment, almost making it seemed like she was debating something of great importance and whether or not she should share it.

 

'What if I were to tell you that Severus' death was a blessing? Would you be able to accept that perhaps there was some 'greater good' achieve by Severus giving up his life?'

 

Hermione snorted, 'I swear to God if I ever hear the words 'greater good' again I will stab someone!! But...you know something...I can. Severus was an amazing man. His sacrifices were so great and no one ever knew. He confided in me and trusted that I would never let his secret out. So...yes...I can honestly believe that, because he died so that we could live and win a war that was so stupid and senseless.'

 

Tears flowed down Hermione's face as she fought to regain control once again on her wayward emotions. Morgania wrapped her arms around  Hermione tight and rocked her as if she were just a wee babe.

 

'I know Severus was a good, amazing man. For someone who had suffered so much as a child and then as a teenager and then again as a young adult and grown adult. That he found the capability to love ye so completely. It warmed my heart. If anyone deserved love...Severus did.'

 

Hermione sat straight up and rubbed her eyes trying to get the tears to stop.

 

'You know Severus?'

 

Morgania lifted her eyebrow so like a certain dark hair man that Hermione's breath caught.

 

'Immortal Spirit...remember lass'

 

And then Hermione laughed...really laughed and for the first time since Severus died she had the thought that maybe...just maybe she was going to be okay. She would never be whole again, but she could live with okay today.

 

Morgania hugged her again and pulled away to look at Hermione.

 

'Ye are a special lass, Hermione. Ye have always put others first. Ye wear ye heart on yer sleeve and have freely given all that ye are to the others around ye. Ye have given Steve purpose and a renewed faith and the love that a daughter gives her father. It is simply who...ye...are! And yet those that should have stood by ye and given ye comfort in yer darkest hour were too busy bragging on themselves to notice that ye had fallen by the wayside. Instead of just being there with love like ye were there for them, they showered ye in contempt and told ye to get over it and move on. If it is any consolation to ye, love they will be reaping what they sowed for a long time to come. That is the way of things...remember it all goes back to the choices we make and because of some of those choices that the others have made, ye are a bit like a ship that has been battered at sea.'

 

Morgania gave Hermione another quick hug.

 

'I usually have a reason for offering the gift of the pocket watch that I'm going to give to ye. Most often it is because the person using the watch must discover or do something where they are going. But...this isn't the case with ye. No...I am giving ye this gift solely because I want ye to have it. For in this case, me simply giving ye the gift of the pocket watch is not enough because I truly want ye to have a break from all the sorrow and pain that have keep ye bound these last months. I want ye to have the freedom to live yer life with no limits. To enjoy new experiences that no one else that ye know has ever had or will ever have. My hope for ye is that ye can find the peace and contentment that ye need to move forward in yer own life whether ye choose to stay or come back. This is the gift I wish for ye...my dear sweet Hermione.

 

Hermione slowly shook her head in understanding as the heaviness weighed heavily on her heart and soul. Could she do this? It was for only sixty days or less and she could return at any time during the those sixty days and only a minute would pass in this time. What did she have to lose? Nothing...she had nothing. Only Steve and he would never know that she was gone. The thought of spending sixty days in a far away time seemed almost magical...the pun was not lost on her. Could accepting the gift and living someone else's life give her the perspective to come back and live her own life. She had nothing to lose and everything to gain. With that thought at the foremost front of her thinking she was startled when Morgania spoke.

 

'So...my wee little lassie...Are ye ready to make ye choice?'

 


	5. The Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to make up my own clans, village names and people names for the most part in this story. Although Clan MacLeod and Dunvegan Castle are real - the rest of it is not. It is not going to historically accurate, but that should not distract too much from the story I hope. 
> 
> To my bestie: FrancineHib - girl hang in there - the next chapter is for you :)

**_'So...my wee little lassie...Are ye ready to make ye choice?'_ **

 

Hermione held her head up high and let a smile cross her face.

'Yes, I am. I'm going to accept your gift of the pocket watch.'

Morgania smiled, 'That warms me heart, lassie. Not just because it will allow Emmaline to pass peacefully from this world, but it will give ye a chance to mend yer heart. To find a new purpose with which to put ye brilliant mind to work. So, even though in most cases I would not tell ye quite so much information about where ye will be going and who ye will be switching with, in this instance I think the more ye know the better ye will be able to adapt and thrive.'

'I've always believe that knowledge is power and in this case, I believe the more I know the better I'll do. I'm ready to hear some more, but before we do. I just want to say thank you, Morgania. You've given me a small bit of hope that I might be able to move through this. When Severus died...a part of me died with him. A part of me will always belong to him, but maybe...just maybe I can find a purpose again and be able to bring honor to his name.'

'That lassie is just one of the reason's I wished to give ye this gift. Now, I need to ask ye one question though before I start filling ye in on where ye will be going.'

'Sure...ask a way. I'll tell you anything you want to know.' Hermione gave her an encouraging smile.

Morgania took her hand in hers, 'Did ye ever tell anyone that ye and Severus had a soul bonding ceremony?'

Hermione's face went white as snow as her breath slowed. Then looking at Morgania knowing that this woman would not pass judgment on her, softly whispered one word, 'no'.

'I didn't think that ye would. Now bare with me for another moment or so. With the answer being no and no one knowing what ye did. Let me ask ye another question. Ye have accepted the pocket watch knowing that if ye proceed and give the watch a word, put it around yer neck when you go to sleep and when ye wake ye'll be in another time. If ye are soul bound in this life what's to say that ye might be soul bound where ye land?'

'Do you mean that Severus' soul could find me in this other time?'

'If yer soul can travel through time, what's to say that Severus' soul didn't do the same thing at one point?'

Hermione thought on this for several minutes. The what ifs were endless. What if Severus' soul waited for her and then found her. What if right this very minute his soul was just waiting for her to come to him. Hermione had never allowed herself to think that she could be reunited with him outside of death.

'I do not wish to give ye false hope, sweetling. Only to open yer mind to the possibilities that lie ahead. In order to heal the hole in ye heart, ye must be willing to open yer heart. Then and only then can what needs to happen, can in fact happen. Ye have a tremendous capacity to love, it would be ashamed if ye never allowed yerself to let yer love flow again. I'm not saying that ye will fall in love, I'm only asking the ye allow yerself to open yer heart and let yer love flow.'

'I think I understand what your trying to say and I think Severus would be disappointed if he knew that I'm wilting away without him. I just don't know how to move forward without him. He was my everything, my moon...my stars...just my everything. I never thought I would ever love someone as much and as deeply as I loved him. I just never in a million years thought that he wouldn't survive.'

Hermione briefly looked away trying to gather her thoughts. There would be no way that she could ever let him go completely, but perhaps being able to live someone else's life would help her to place him safely in a place where he would never be forgotten. She wanted to do great things in his name. She had already put into place in her will to provide potion scholarships to worthy students in his name. She had named Minerva as the overseer knowing that she would see Hermione's vision to completion. Maybe when she returned, she would be ready to take the steps to do them herself.

'What if you choose to stay, lassie. Ye would still be able to do great things in his name. Yer Severus was a great potions master was he not?'

Hermione smiled lost in thought for a moment, her potions master.

'Yes...yes he was.'

'If I'm not mistaken, ye are no slouch yerself at potions, are ye?'

'No, I'm not. He was planning on helping me attain my mastery after the war. We were going to open a potions business and do research on improving so many potions. We wanted to make them practical - using commonly found ingredients so even people with limit income would be able to brew a basic headache potion or pepper up. The more complex potions would have taken more time to tweak, but then we were planning on forever. Our forever just got shortened.'  

Hermione gave Morgania a sad smile.

'Well, lassie then I think you may enjoy where ye are going even more.'

'Oh do tell - please!'

'Let me put it this way, I believe that ye will have an opportunity to put your potion experience to good use.'

That got Hermione's attention, 'Can you explain that statement a little more?'

'I was getting there, lassie. First we need to go back a few steps and let me give ye a little basic information on who ye are and where ye will be going. When ye use the watch ye will be transported back into the body of 18 years old, Emmaline Elizabeth MacKinnon of the Isle of Sieve - Home of Clan MacKinnon. Her middle brother, Colin (age: 24) became laird 2 months ago after the passing of her older brother, Allan (age: 27) who was a very ruthless and evil man. Ye have a younger brother, Daniel that is 13 months younger than ye. He was one that ye were the closest to. Yer mother, Maribella died two months after Daniel was born. Yer da was Marvin and he was laird of Clan MacKinnon fer well onto 45 years. He died a mere 6 months.'

At the mention of her father dying 6 months ago, the tears began to well in her eyes again as she thought of losing Severus. How on earth would she survive? Could she really expect to survive this even with the chance to put it all behind her for sixty days?  A heaviness began to fill her soul...again.

'Now, lassie. Ye dry those tears fer now. Ye will survive and ye will thrive, but the biggest obstacle ye are gonna face is ye. Ye must be willing to open yer heart, Hermione and allow the love and peace of others to bath ye soul. Once ye've allowed that the rest will follow I promise ye that.'

'So back to yer new family. Unfortunately, where as Hermione was deeply loved by her family, Emmaline or Emmy as she likes to be called was not. Her father remarried a woman named, 'Genivena' when Emmy was only 6 years old. She was a mean, manipulative, selfish - you get the picture - woman. When Emmy and Daniel were 7 and 6 respectively she convinced Marvin to send ye away. Emmy has never known the love of her ma and pa, she has however been loved deeply by her aunt and uncle. Marvin sent Emmy away to live with Maribella's uncle, Milton MacSinclair and his wife, Belinda in the village of Nen Bevis which lies between the Isle of Sieve and Dunvegan Castle. They had not been able to have any bairns (babies) of their own and so they gladly took ye and yer brother, Daniel in. When Daniel turn 11, he was sent off to learn his training, as was the custom back then, to Clan MacLeods whose home was Dunvegan Castle.'

'Are ye able to follow along, Hermione?'

Hermione smiled, 'Aye, so far so good. Continue on, Morgania.'

'As I was saying ye eldest brother, Allan was a right piece of work and not in a good way. Emmy's saving grace was that Allan never knew she existed. He was away doing his own training far away when ye were born, when he was finished and had returned home all trace of ye and Daniel had been removed as if ye had never existed. I see that look on yer face, love and ye dinna have to worry...remember choices. She did get hers in the end although we aren't gonna focus on that. Evil, hurtful deeds always come around to bite the one who did it in the arse. Ye ex-friend, Ronald will learn that lesson verra well in about...sixty days from now.' Morgania gave Hermione a smile.

At that comment, Hermione let a big smile spread across her face.

'Okay, so this Emmy hasn't had a horrible life, but it's been filled with I would have to say, abandonment issues. I can't imagine losing my mother and then just a short time later being cast out like yesterday's garbage. Did she even know her Aunt and Uncle until she went to live with them?'

'Nay, she dinna kew them at all, lass. The first time she meet them was the day her father's servants dropped her and Daniel on their doorsteps and they were given the ultimatum that they either took the both of them or they would travel further north and dump them in an orphanage.'

Hermione looked at Morgania in horror.

'Are you telling me that if Emmy's aunt and uncle had refused them they would have been tossed away?'

Morgania looked at Hermione full of compassion.

'Aye, lassie...that they would have. Remember choices...hundreds - thousands of choices and just one of the those, set the wheels of the future in motion, but the after effects that is what causes the real damage. Just like a stone when thrown into the pond will cause a ripple effect on the surface of the water, so does one choice cause ripples of the bands of time. Fear not as ye aunt and uncle were only too happy to take ye both in and shower ye with all the love they had.'

Hermione let out a sigh that she hadn't realized she had been holding.

Morgania smiled and continued on with the background history of Hermione's new family.

'Aunt Belinda was the village healer and she taught Emmy everything she knew including how to brew the healing potions that the village needed. This is important for ye to kew because even though it will be ye soul that enters Emmy's body, ye will still feel emotions and other things that are distinctly Emmy. So though she is gone, ye will still feel things that she felt. Fer example, ye will know the love she felt fer her aunt and uncle. Ye will feel her excitement as ye brew.'

'So...your saying that by being able to sense things the way the Emmy would have sense them, that it will help me adjust to being her?'

'Aye, it will.'

'But...what about the things I don't know. How am I going to be able to cover for my inconsistencies?'

'That's a verra good question, love. I will answer it as best as I ken. Ye will not be expected to kew anything about castle life as ye were too young to kew when ye left. Ye have no memory of Allan so that will be easy to dismiss. Ye would have some memory of Colin but not enough to really be a hinderance. Where ye might fall into a wee bit of the unknown is with Daniel as ye were closest to him. Ye can make up what ye want, it seems that most who use the watch use a bit of amnesia to cover the missing pieces and as it so happens about two weeks ago, Emmy had a nasty fall and her head is still missing some of her memories. That should help ye cover the stuff that ye don't remember.'

'How unfortunate for her, but very fortunate for me.' Hermione giggled.

'Just remember it's all about the choices, now I need to let ye kew what is happening at this moment in her time and what ye will be walking into. Can ye bare with me a little longer?'

'Of course I can. This is just so fascinating...all of it. Even though the logical part of my brain wants to argue with me, the adventurous part of me wants it to be true.'

'Alright then, The clan at this point is in a very perilous position due to the disaster that Allan left the clan in when he died. He made very poor choices and now the clan is suffering tremendously for those choices.'

'Ripples on the pond effect.' Hermione whispered.

 'Aye, sadly it is and so Colin, with the clans best interests in mind so that they won't  be exploited in its weaken condition has agreed to a betrothal with Laird Richard MacLeod of Clan MacLeod of Dunvegan Castle for Emmy to wed his eldest son, Sebastian Thomas MacLeod. At this moment, a team of MacLeod warriors are on their way to Nen Bevin to escort Lady Emmelina to Dunvegan.'

Hermione sat staring at Morgania shaking her head in disbelief.

'So, let me get this straight. After literally being abandoned by her family at seven years of age, she is now being pulled from the only loving family she had ever known and is being forced to marry a man she doesn't even know and can't possibly love all because 'it's what's best for the clan!'

Hermione's anger had begun to rise for the severe injustices that had been done to this child. How could they do this? Why...why would they do this? It wasn't right. She continued shaking her head, trying to wrap her mind around the events that were taking place in another time.'

Morgania's question broke her from her thoughts.    

'Love, what do ye think is the real reason that Clan MacKinnon is in such a bad position at this time?'

Hermione looked into her eyes and said just one word.

'Choices'

'Aye...they have made countless bad choices over the last 20 years that have ended them up in this position. Colin will be a good leader and will go a long ways to returning the Clan of MacKinnon to honor, but it will take this marriage to begin to heal the wounds that have been bleeding for oh so long and ye are the key.'

Morgania sat back and watched Hermione as she processed the words that she had just spoke. Emotions ran strong through Hermione and all the questions and repercussions and just everything that would ride on her using the pocket watch. It was almost too overwhelming.

'Hermione, my dear child. Ye have the compassion...love...grace... perseverance to do this, but...ye have something that is even more important than all those things. Do ye kew what that is?'

Hermione looked at her, thought for a moment concentrating and then shook her head no.

'One of ye greatest gifts is yer ability to forgive. How many times did ye forgive those two blasted idiots and that's what they were. Idiots! Ye forgave their stupidity on so many occasions and yet when ye needed them most. When ye heart and soul were so broken and beyond repair, ye stood in front of them, while the red headed imp berated ye and told ye 'to get over it and move on' and the other one just stood there and said nothing...and then ye walked away and never looked back. Ye mourned not only the loss of yer beloved, but the loss of yer two best friends and yet...and yet ye forgave them...both of them.'

'How to do know I forgave them?'

'I kew...'

'Because your an 'immortal spirit!' Hermione laughed.

'Ah...yes there is that...but what I was gonna say is that I kew right now in your top right hand drawer of yer desk are two letters that ye have written to the both of them telling them that ye forgive them.'

Hermione was quite for a few minutes...lost deep in thought as the words she had written to Harry and Ron about a month ago moved through her consciousness. She was right, but she had a feeling that Morgania was right most of the time. That cause her to smile. Her capacity to forgive was big. Even when others didn't understand it, she always seemed to find it within her to forgive the offenses done to her. It had taken her awhile to forgive Ron, but she chuckled when she thought of the surprise on his face when she had punched him and broke his nose and then proceed to kick him hard in the privates. At the time...she felt he had deserved the pain she had given him, but after 5 months she realized that he was the catalysis that had unleashed all the anger and sorrow that had been trapped in her. He had no idea what she was going through and Harry didn't either. She had never told them about her love for her Severus which meant she had never told them about the soul bond they shared. In retrospect, Ron might have not deserved to have been the one that had endured her fury, but in a way it still seemed right. He was an arrogant prick and for one moment she had showed him that even the ones who thought they couldn't fall...definitely could. It was all about choices.'

'Ye do have a mean right hook, lassie.'

At that Hermione laughed and nodded. She was going to be alright. She could do this. She could help bring healing to this family...to their clan. Then she thought...if I do all this and then she dies will it all be for naught? Could she do this and give them false hope and still let Emmy die in the end? Or could she just stay? She had nothing here, but Steve and she had taken care of him in her will. It would be awful when he found her body though. She allowed herself to go through a check list of people and found that Steve and Gwen and the people she worked with, they would really be the only ones she would miss...and Minerva...she would miss her. Her parents were as good as dead to her now, and Severus was gone. She would have no ties to this world she lived in at the present. Some people might mourn her passing, but she had a feeling not many would. Would Harry or Ronald? Would they realize the errors of their ways and have regret that they didn't do more? They had never looked for her...this much she knew. Did they miss her? Did it really matter? They had made their choices...choices...she didn't think she would ever look at that word the same way again. No...they made their choice and she was making hers. She was going to use the pocket watch, go back in time and save the clan. She had sixty days to decide if she wanted to stay and she would cross that bridge closer to the end of her sixty days, but already she was contemplating in her heart if she could stay. Would she be able to marry someone that wasn't Severus? Would that diminish his memory or could she honor the man she loved by opening her heart to another? Would Severus be okay with that? Would he think less of her if she did? So many questions...with no answers.

'Love, ye need to put the questions to rest for now. Ye need to get ready to give the word to the watch and go to sleep if that be the choice ye be makin'. All ye questions will be answered as ye live yer sixty days as Emmaline, but remember child in order for yer healing to begin ye must be willin' to open ye heart to the possibilities. Do ye think ye can do that?'

Hermione thought on that for a few seconds, then looking up into Morgania's eyes she smiled.

'Yes...I can do that. I don't think it will be easy, but I will not sabotage this experience right off by being closed minded. I will let things go and just enjoy life. Life as Emmaline MacKinnon, future bride of Sebastian Thomas MacLeod. By the way, can you tell me just a little more about Emmy and what caused her to make the choice that resulted in her death. I really don't want to get all the way there and then accidentally do the thing she did to get herself killed.'

'Nay, that would not be a verra good thing ta happen, but rest assured child ye will not. Even though ye will feel Emmy's emotion from the situation, ye will not react the way that she did. When ye wake up in Emmy's body it will be May 2, 1458. Ye will be at Nen Bevis in the Scottish Highlands'

Hermione caught her breathe.

'In time ye will understand the reasoning of sending ye back on that date. Fer now if ye will please, just trust that I kew best. Ye will be awake in the wee hours of the mornin' and will be planning to leave the house. Just go back to bed and the events that would have happened...won't.'

'Can you tell me what happened?'

'Nay, lassie. It would serve no good purpose fer ye to kew the details of her death as ye will have prevented it...but, as I kew how yer mind likes to over think things I will tell ye this. Ye remember the pain ye felt when ye were tortured by Bellatrix and ye prayed to die because ye didn't think ye could take much more. All I'm going to say is remember that pain and times it by 7. Emmy's death was horrid and unspeakable, but it was what happened after that was even worse. Ye will change so many ripples in the pond of time by stopping this one event from happening and Emmy will pass from this world in peace never kewing the real fate that would have happen because of her one verra poor choice. It is all that I can give her.'

'Okay...so is there anything else I need to know?'

Hermione was feeling more confidant in her decision to use the pocket watch now and was actually getting rather anxious to get started on her new journey.

'There is a few more things I need to tell ye and then ye can get ready to start yer new adventure. First - have ye chosen ye word to return on? It must be a word that ye will not accidently say during yer sixty days.'

Hermione smiled and laughed, 'Yes, I have it.'

Morgania smiled back with a look of mischief on her face.

'And what be the word that ye have chosen?'

'Greater Good!'

With that Hermione and Morgania both laughed long and hard.

'That be a good word fer ye, Hermione. Now the other thing ye need to do is put out the things someone would need to find if ye were to die. If ye decide to stay in the past it will be verra important fer Steve to be able to have all ye important stuff at hand to help with takin' care of ye.'

'I can do that. Most of it is in the bottom drawer in my desk, I'll just move it to the desktop.'

'Be sure to put yer letters to Harry and Ronald on there, too. Put the storage rental papers along with the key so when ye will is read Minerva will kew where to pick up Severus' books. I kew if ye could take anything with ye, ye would take the picture of ye and Severus. Put that on top of the pile of papers. It's time they all kew why ye never recovered. It's also time they kew that ye and Severus were soul bound. Put that paper under the picture.'

Hermione gave her a confused look.

'Never recovered...I don't understand?'

'Aye, sweetling...if ye decide to stay in the past as Emmy when they attempt to discover how ye died it will be determined that by losing ye soul mate...ye grief and sorrow consumed ye and ye passed on. Those in the magical world will be stunned that ye held on as long as ye did. Fer ye see...when one dies...normally the other dies within days. The fact ye have lived almost six months after is a miracle in and of itself. Remember that.'

'Oh...the way things went I never had time to research it. Severus and I came back and within days the boys and left on our search for the Horcruxes. Then the war was done and Severus had died and I didn't have the heart to look into it.'

'I want ye to remember this and when ye head is takin' ye in a hundred different directions I want ye to get quiet and think on this. The universe unfolds as it should. Trust that all will be as it should be. Ye are doing a wonderful thing here, Hermione. Do not sell yerself short. Ye have so much more to give. Open ye heart and let love in again. This is the greatest gift that ye can give me.'

'I will do my best, Morgania. Thank you...from the bottom of my heart, Thank you. You have given me a new chance at a life hopefully without so much heartache. I know that whether I stay or come back...my life is now richer having met you.'

This time Hermione didn't fight the tears. She hugged Morgania tight and felt the love roll off her and into her battered heart. For the first time since Severus had died, Hermione Granger was at peace.

As Hermione and Morgania said their goodbyes, Hermione stopped and asked.

'Will I ever see you again?'

Morgania smiled, 'Only time will tell.' and then she was gone.

Hermione checked the rooms one more time to be sure, shut off the lights and made her way up the back stairs to her room. She place the pocket watch around her neck and went about gathering the things she needed to leave in plain sight. Taking one more look around the room to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything, she walked over to the night stand and picked up the picture of her and Severus. Memories flooded her being, but instead of sadness - she felt loved. He had loved her with everything he had and she had loved him. Perhaps...his soul was out there just waiting for her to find it. With that last thought, she kissed Severus in the picture, laid it reverently on top of the rest of the papers, turned out the lights and climbed into bed. She took a deep breath and spoke to the watch.

'My return word is...Greater Good.'

With that Hermione Jean Granger Snape went to sleep in her time as she dreamed of what it was going to be like in the time she would awaken in.

 

 


	6. Sebastian Thomas MacLeod

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To FrancineHib - This chapter is for you! Love ya girl and thank ye for yer trust! <3

_**'My return word is...Greater Good.'** _

 

_**Dunvegan Castle** _

_**May 2, 1458** _

_**The Laird's solar room** _

 

_Loud, angry talking was coming from the Laird's solar._

 

Laird Richard had hoped the talk of his eldest son's betrothal would have gone better than this. Sebastian had always been a hard head child and had unfortunately grown into an even more hard headed adult. At eight and twenty and heir of Clan MacLeod it was Sebastian's responsibility to take a wife and produce an heir. Up to this point, Sebastian had taken no interest in any female, simply stating the he wasn't ready for marriage right now and unknown to his father, Sebastian had made no plans to ever marry. Unfortunately that had not stopped his father from going forward and arranging a marriage with the only daughter of Clan MacKinnon. Lady Emmaline Elizabeth MacKinnon.

It had come as a shock to most of the clan to learn that Clan MacKinnon even had a female. That bit of news had come out after Laird Allan had been killed in an ill advised battle that still was causing repercussions across the land. It still irked Richard, but he had seen the alliance as a positive and as Sebastian was being totally obstinate in his refusal to marry, Richard had decided to take matters into his own hand and arrange the marriage without his approval. Besides it was how things were done. Marriages for alliances have been happening for centuries, why should this be any different. He had hoped that Sebastian would find love and marry for love as he had been able to do with his beloved, Claire. However, Sebastian had spurned every female that had come to him. It was just so frustrating. This was a done deal and now Sebastian would just need to suck it up and accept that in less than sixty days he would be married to Emmaline.

'Fine! If this is what ye want regardless of how I feel, than let it be done, but here me now Father, do not expect me to 'ver love her. I will do my duty because it is my duty but don't expect me to do anything more!!'

With that Sebastian left the solar and headed out of the castle.

His father watched him go and could only shake his head.

'Oh son, I hope that the wee lassie will not be put off by yer bite. She is gonna have a lot of work to do to get through the thick headed skull of yours and yer walled off heart.  Perhaps ye will yet be able to form a bond with her when ye are making the weekly potions together. At least she has that skill and should provide ye with a verra suitable helper.'

Richard just shook his head again and went back to looking over the expenses for the castle.

Sebastian had made his way to his favorite spot on the top of the hill. From here he could see the water below glistening in the sunshine. The day was a bright balmy day for the 2nd of May and Sebastian's heart was heavy with loss. He sank down to sit on the ground placing his head in his hands.

'How am I ever going to make my father see that for me to marry is pointless. How can I marry Emmaline when my heart and soul belong to another?'

'Well, Hello there laddie! Ye are lookin' a might better than the last time I saw ye on this day.'

Sebastian leaped up - turning around to see the woman who spoke.

'MORGANIA!!!'

Sebastian ran over and picked her up and twirled her around before placing her softly back on the ground. Then he gave her his signature raised eyebrow.

'I should hope so seeing as the last time ye saw me on this day I'd just had my neck ripped open by a homicidal overgrown garter snake!'

'Ah...Severus lad. It is so good to see ye. Ye are looking verra well, but ye seem just a wee bit angry about somethin'. Come on...let's sit and have us a wee chat. I have somethin' I need to discuss with ye and I need ye to open up those ears and really listen to me. Can ye do that, son?'

Severus looked at her a moment. She hadn't changed a bit. Immortal spirit, indeed. For a moment he was taken back to that day in the Shrieking Shack where this journey had begun.

**_Shrieking Shack - Hogwarts_ **

**_Battle of Hogwarts - May 2, 1998_ **

_Nagini attacked and attacked again. I could feel the blood dripping as the venom did its job. I remember giving Harry the memories that were need to win this war. Damn blasted snake...I should have taken it out weeks ago, but a opportunity had never come and now he was dying. He would never hold his Hermione again, would never feel her soft lips on his, would never feel her body and sounds she made as his body joined with hers - filled with a never ending passion. All of this had been for not because of a stupid snake._

_Hermione was here now, I can barely recognize her, she is sobbing uncontrollably as she pours potions down my throat hoping against hope that I can just hold on. Just a little longer...fight it Severus...you bastard, don't you dare leave me. Oh my darling, I don't want to leave you...I love you with all that I am. I'm so sorry, Hermione._

_Through the tears I hear her say, 'Severus Snape - I love you so much...so much...please don't leave me.'_

_My heart is breaking and with the last of my breathe I whisper, 'and I love you...to the moon and back.'_

_Then I'm not aware of her anymore. I know she is still there, sobbing...crying...begging...pleading with all the gods to help me to live. Then there is a woman standing next to me holding...it looks like a pocket watch._

_'Laddie...ye need to listen to me and listen good. Ye have 83 seconds before ye soul leaves yer body. I have a gift to give ye...the gift of time, but ye are gonna have to accept me gift now. Ye have to give the watch a word, it don't matter what word as ye body here in this time is gonna die shortly. I will put the watch around ye neck - say the word to the watch and close ye eyes. When ye wake up ye soul will be in someone else's body. As that soul was on a course to die within a few minutes when your body dies his soul will move on. Please laddie...take the gift...say a word. Ye have to do it now...time is up.'_

_Severus looked at the woman and then the watch._

_'My word is dunderheads.'_

When he opened his eyes a few seconds later he was in the body of an eleven year old boy. His first thought was 'Fudge...what the hell did I just agree, too!'

Morgania was laughing as she watched him reminisce on the events that had brought him here.

'Aye, it was a wee bit of an adjustment fer ye, but can ye say now that ye aren't happy that ye did it?'

'Aye...I am. I've had a most blessed life this time around. The only ache is that Hermione isn't here to share it with me. I miss her more and more every day. How can I marry another. It doesn't seem right.'

'Well...how about ye leave that until after we have our little chat.'

Severus looked at Morgania suspiciously, not completely sure what the old woman was up to. He turned back to look over the water.

'Severus, lad. Do ye remember the promise ye asked me to make?'

'Yes...I asked ye to watch over Hermione.' Severus whirled around to look at her with fear growing on his face.

'Settle down and relax, lad. She is alright now.'

Severus didn't miss the word 'now'.

'And...she was 'not' alright a bit ago?'

Morgania gave him a sad smile.

'Love...that wee strong lassie...she loved ye with all her heart and soul. In her time it is now six months after the war and ye dying. She is wasting away and has no idea why. She goes through the motions and gets through the day, continues to give her love unconditionally, but it isn't enough. Hermione is/was dying and within the next 30 days if I had not intervene in her life, she would have passed on. Ye were soul bound, but ye never had the chance to explain what it would mean if one of ye died. I gave ye another chance at life. I gave ye a gift of time and now I've given her that same gift'

'Aye...ye did. I've been verra grateful fer that gift until now.' Severus sighed.

'I kew ye have been and ye have done great things with yer potion skills in this time. People live because there are now potions to fight off things that should have killed them before. Ye are a good, honest and brave man, Severus Snape.'

Severus was quiet for a few minutes, thinking over what she had said. This new life had given him everything that the old one had denied him. Everything except Hermione. Severus sighed again and turned to look at Morgania once more.

'So...why are ye really here?'

'I am so glad ye asked that, Severus. I have a part fer ye to play and if ye play yer part well when all is said and done ye will have all ye have ever wanted.'

'But...that can only happen if Hermione is here with me. I don't want anyone else...I want her and only her.'

'I kew that lad...I do. Do ye remember what I said about souls that are bound in one time may be able to find each other again in another?'

'Are ye bringin' Hermione here...here to this time?'

A small smile began to form on Morgania's face and for the first time in years Severus began to think that perhaps life may finally go his way.

'Before ye get all excited, ye have to listen to what I have to tell ye. Then I will answer ye questions the best that I can. Can ye do that for me, Severus?'

'Aye I can. Well I kew there are always rules so I can only assume that there is a rule or a can only do this - don't do that kind of cause in all this.'

'Ye are a good lad, Severus. Okay now listen and I will tell ye the tale. I gave Hermione the pocket watch last night. She accepted it and gave it a word. You kew how that goes. She has gone to sleep and in the wee hours of the morning awoke in the cottage of her aunt and uncle, 'Milton and Belinda MacSinclair' the guardians of one, Emmaline Elizabeth MacKinnon.'

Morgania waited and watched as her words sank in. Severus looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

'Hermione's soul is in the woman I am betrothed to. The woman I am expected to marry within the next sixty days. But...how?'

'The how isn't important lad. The point is that Hermione's soul is now in this time...in the body of your future wife. But...here comes the rules that ye kew were comin'. We...neither one us can interfere with Hermione's or Emmy as she will be called in this time, her free will. Hermione just like anyone else, but ye...ye were a special case, will have the opportunity to choose to stay or go back.'

'But...ye just said if she goes back she will die. I can't let that happen...I can't lose her all over again...it would truly end me.'

'Then this is what ye must do, Severus. Ye must help her to love again...to open her heart to the prospect of love. It does not mean that she will stop loving ye, but ye must help her to see that it is possible. Only then, when she has realized on her own, that she can love ye and still allow another to share that space in her heart will she be free. The condition in this is that ye cannot tell her who ye really are. She must only think of ye as Sebastian.

'If I can't tell her who I really am, what if she decided to leave me and go back. I can let that happen...I can't.'

'Severus...do ye really think that I would bring her all the way here if I didn't already have a pretty unction that she will want to stay?'

'Nay...I can't really picture ye doin' that.'

'I wouldn't do that to ye, lad. Ye heart couldn't take it. I've planted the seeds in her heart, she is already leaning toward marrying ye and staying, right now it is for the good of the clan. She always one that would sacrifice everything for the cause and in yer previous time she did and lost everything.'

'Wait...what do you mean she lost everything? She went back for her parents, I taught her the spell to undo it. What about those dunderhead friends of her, surely they didn't abandoned her?'

Morgania looked at Severus with compassion and Severus knew that she had lost so much more than just him on that fateful day in May.

'Would you please...please tell me what happen?'

'Of course, Severus. Of course, but ye must realize that it is not a pretty picture and it will make ye verra angry. I only ask that as ye mend the hole in Hermione's heart that ye remember it was not only your death that cause the rift to be so big. Also realize that when the time is right, Hermione herself will fill in the holes. Be loving and compassionate with her when she does as this will allow her to heal even faster.'

Severus nodded in understanding.

'As ye can already figure yer death devastated her. She neither ate or slept much in the month after yer death. There were so many that had died. So many funerals, so much sadness. She was barely functioning...just going through the motions. Yer funeral was the last. She waited to have it after Harry had cleared yer name as it was important to her. No one...not person...not one of her so called friends noticed. Not one. She forgave Minerva right away as her plate was so full with trying to salvage the school, being appointed Headmistress and everything that went with that. Hermione understood that. She however didn't understand Harry or Ronald. They partied every night, sleeping around, doing things that she couldn't fer the life of her understand.'

Morgania sighed as she gathered her strength to continue.

'Then on the day she laid ye to rest, as her heart and soul languished in agony. She was on the verge of losing it all...the red headed bastard walked up to her, looked her in the face and told her and it wasn't nicely either, told her 'to get over it and move on!'

The fury that ran through Severus was boiling. How dare that insensitive f@#k say that to her. It was probably a good thing that he wasn't anywhere around or he would not be responsible for his actions.

'Remember...Severus...just as I told Hermione last night...choices. Ronald's day of reckoning is coming and when it does there will be no where he can hide. Just trust me on that, okay love.'

'Aye...after all this time that is the one thing I can say that I do unconditionally. I trust ye, Morgania...completely.'

'Good now where was I...oh that's right Ronald. I'm sure Hermione's version will be more colorful than mine, but at that very moment...it was her breaking point. She looked at Ronald and then punched him square in the face...she broke his nose...good fer her and then when he went down on the ground she nailed him in his privates. I think the boy still walks with a limp. Serves him right, the arse!'

Morgania gave a big sigh and closed her eyes. The tears were there and when she opened them, Severus had tears in his own.

'That was it fer Hermione. Yer funeral was a month after ye died. She had already been putting things in motion to take her where she was going. Harry stood there, with his mouth open and said not a word. She turned her back on the both of them and walked away and she never looked back. She moved herself to the little village of Waternish on the Isle of Skye and that's where she's lived since she left. They never once looked for her and that just increased her sorrow, but losing ye. Losing ye, it sent her down a road that she didn't want to be on, but she couldn't find the energy or compassion from her friends to help her. So...she's been drifting. Hanging on, working for Steve which she loves and she loves him and his wife. They took her in when everyone else had forsaken her. Showered her with love and I truly think that is the only reason she didn't die. As for her parents...she didn't have the heart or energy to bring them back. She didn't want them to see what she had become. The shell that had been their daughter. So she left them without their memories. In the letter to Minerva in her will, she explained what ye and she did and where her parents are and how to undo the spell. She has left the decision up to Minerva on whether or not their memories are ever returned. When the time comes I believe Minerva will make the right decision...even though at this moment I don't know what it is.'  

'I can't even begin to comprehend the pain that she has gone through. Maybe I should have stayed and fought not to die.'

'Severus...ye listen to me...and ye listen well. Ye were gonna die...there was no stopping it. Too much venom...too much blood loss...there was no other way but the pocket watch and that is what ye need to remember. Ye could not have done things any differently...if you had not taken the gift...ye would not be here right now with another chance of having a life of time with yer Hermione.'

'Okay...okay. I know ye are right. There is still the not being able to tell her part.'

'Now ye listen carefully, laddie. Are ye listening?'

'Aye...I'm listening.'

'When she makes the decision to stay and ye will kew when she does because she will ask ye to meet her some place seclude so ye can talk. Bring her here, in fact bring her here often when ye go fer yer walks and such. She will begin to think of this place as her safe place. So, when she brings ye here, it will because she will want to tell ye about the pocket watch and when she does, then and only then can ye revel to her who ye really are. By that time she will have opened her heart and she will be ready.'

'So I will be able to tell her eventually, just not in the beginning. I can do that.'

'Good...I kew ye would. I want ye to kew that again this is an unusual situation. I am not always allowed to share so much especially of someone else's journey, but ye see. Ye both are a special case. That is why I've been allowed to tell ye so much. Imagine what would have happened if ye had met Emmaline with such ill contempt. Though through no fault of her own, what would happen if ye were mean, nasty, and an overall grumpy man?'

Severus ran his hands through his hair...

'She would have run the other way and said her word before I even had a chance to realize that it was Hermione. I would have lost her all over and she would have returned home to die within weeks.'

'Now ye can see why I've given ye a helping hand.'

'Thank ye fer that, Morgania. I will be eternally grateful for the chance, even if in the end she returns.'

Severus shuddered to think that he could lose her all over again.

Morgania gently place her hand on his arm and turned him to look at her.

'That is why I told ye. Now...ye need to get back to the castle and start preparing to meet ye bride and ye should probably apologize to yer da and let him kew that ye've had a change of heart about ye bride to be. She will be arriving sometime tomorrow afternoon. If ye want a little suggestion from me...make yer first meeting one that she will never forget. Ye know the things she likes so why don't ye indulge a little.'

Severus pulled her into a big hug and kissed the top of her head. With a sigh of contentment he pulled away.

'Thank ye again, Morgania. Ye've given me hope...hope fer the future that I've always wanted to share with Hermione.'

'Ye better start practicing calling her Emmaline or Emmy. Would not do to call her Hermione before ye should. God Bless ye, Severus. Ye have grown into a fine young man...now go do yer best and make that girl fall in love with ye. I don't think it's to far off to say, if ye succeed that ye could have a wee bairn of ye own this time next year.'

'Morgania...will we see ye again?'

'Only time will tell, laddie!'

With a wink of her eye...Morgania vanish before his very eyes. He shook his head and stared for a bit at the place where she had just stood. He was going to go back and count his blessings...after he apologized to his da and then he was going to spend the rest of the time before Emmy arrived working out the details on how to win her heart. He understood better than most the pain of loss and heartache, but he also knew the benefits of allowing love to flow. If anyone could heal Hermione's heart it would be him. Now he just needed to put his plan to work.

With that thought Sebastian Thomas MacLeod (aka Severus Snape), heir to Clan MacLeod, betrothed to Emmaline Elizabeth MacKinnon walked back toward the castle with a spring in his step. Tomorrow was going to be a great day!


	7. Hermione's Journey Begins

**_The Cottage of Milton and Belinda MacSinclair_ **

**_Nen Bevin_ **

**_May 2, 1458 - 3:00 am_ **

 

Hermione closed her eyes and in what had seemed like mere seconds, her eyes flew wide open as she caught her breathe. Everything was pitch black and eerie quiet, her hand stood pose to open the door which she assumed was in her bedroom. She quietly looked around the small room, but it was difficult to see anything in the darkness. She quickly took a look at what she was wearing noticing that she was dressed in traveling clothes with a cloak and her shoes were already on her feet. Obviously Emmaline was planning on leaving the house and running away from her betrothed and her fate. Hermione sighed knowing that her fate that night would have been a thousand times worse than the fate of marrying Sebastian.

Hermione paused for a moment and reach for the pocket watch that was still around her neck and slowly a smile spread across her face. It had worked. She had traveled back in time, just like Morgania said she would. She was in the year 1458 and she was now in the body of Emmaline MacKinnon and was about to leave on the journey sometime today to Dunvegan Castle to meet Sebastian MacLeod, her soon to be husband. Wow! She had thought the time turner she used in third year was amazing, but this beat any time turner hands down. Thinking of the time turner, Hermione wondered if her magic would still work in this body. Severus had taught her many wandless spells so that when she was off searching for the Horcruxes she would be able to take care of things when it wasn't feasible to use her wand. More than ever now, she was grateful for those lessons knowing that only her soul had traveled back and she was sure in this time it would not be prudent to let anyone know that she was in fact a witch. She wasn't sure how she felt about that, but then again she had not used any magic in the 5 months that she had lived above Bailey's.

She decided that a little light on things shouldn't wake anyone else in the house. So she quietly waved her hand in a figure eight motion and whispered 'Lumos'. A tiny orb of light illuminated the pitch black darkness. As Hermione turned she noticed that a trunk laid against one wall, pack with what she was sure were her clothes and things that she would be taking to Dunvegan. Against the opposite wall was a small twin size bed with a beautiful handmade quilt upon it. Hermione walked over to the bed and reverently touched the quilt. It reminded her of the quilt on her own bed at her home back in her original time. It had been a gift from her grandmother and she had cherished it. When she left she hadn't taken it with her, but then again she really hadn't taken anything with her at the time. Her grief and sorrow had been overwhelming at that point and all she wanted to do was run...run away from the pain...run away from the people that had caused the pain...run away from everything that reminded her of Severus...run and never stop. She had eventually stopped running. She had finally found a little peace in Waternish. She had found unconditional love with Steve and Gwen. She had found some peace there. It was not lost on her that in those 5 months she had lived there, she often found herself walking the ruins of Dunvegan Castle. It wasn't far from Waterish and  she had found that her soul flourished there. Like a piece of her that was missing somehow resided there. She didn't feel the gut wrenching sadness and loss when she visited the castle and so she found herself going there every chance she got. She had found a beautiful spot on the hill northeast of the castle, when she looked back she could picture what the castle looked like in its prime, when people flooded the yards and gardens. Even after all these years, the flowers on the north side of the castle still bloomed as if time had stood still. Hermione smiled as she thought of the hours she had spent in that garden admiring the flowers. She briefly wondered if the hill and the flowers would be there when she arrived there tomorrow. She sure hoped that they would be.

After getting a fill of her surroundings Hermione noticed the nightgown that had been thrown on the floor, most likely in a hurry to get dressed and out of there before Emmy had been discovered trying to escape.

Hermione thought out loud, 'Now what did Morgania tell me, what was it that I had to do to stop the event from happening.'

Hermione searched her thoughts and then as if Morgania had heard her in the space of time, she heard Morgania's soft voice, barely above a whisper.

_'Trust that I kew best. Ye will be awake in the wee hours of the mornin' and will be planning to leave the house. Just go back to bed and the events that would have happened...won't.'_

Hermione smiled. That was easy, she was getting tired and she had a feeling she would be up early anyways. The excitement of the adventure would be there when she woke. So she careful took of the clothes she was wearing, hung them neatly over the trunk, put the nightgown on and climbed into bed. With a flick of her wrist the light went off and she snuggled down deep into the covers. As her eyes closed, but before sleep took her, she whispered.

'Thank ye, Morgainia for ye gift.'

Then she was out. A gently breeze blew in the window and ruffled Hermione's hair and then with the faintest wisp of what sounded like words came, 'Ye are most welcome, child.'

 

**_Several hours later:_ **

As the early morning light spilled into Hermione's room, a noise came from the other side of the door. Then the door open and in walked Aunt Bea with a big smile on her face. Aunt Bea was a short, pleasantly round middle age woman. If Hermione had to guess she would say Bea was probably in her early 40's. Her hair was brown with little wisps of gray starting to blend in, but it was the love that Hermione felt radiating off her that touched Hermione's soul. This woman loved her with everything she was and that made Hermione happy.

'My sweet, Emmy it's time to rise and shine, child. The escort from the castle will be arrivin' verra soon and ye must be ready to greet them. Now I dinna want no more belly aching from ye, do ye understand. It is a fine match with Sebastian and ye will be verra much treated like a princess. With most betrothals, ye wouldn't even get this chance to meet 'im first. Ye'd meet 'im on yer wedding day.'

Hermione began to stir and then immediately sat up. She had just understood everything that her Aunt had said, but Hermione was positive that although she heard her aunt in English she knew better than to think that was what her aunt had spoke. Hermione thought to herself, as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. Morgania was a very clever woman. With all the other things to discuss last night it had never dawned on her about the language and how she would be able to understand it and then she thought...well here goes nothin'

'Morning Auntie Bea. Aye, ye are right and I be verra sorry fer causing ye so much grief lately. I was just being plain stubborn and not wantin' things to change. I've loved being here with ye and Uncle Milt and well...I just dinna want to leave ye.'

'Oh, child. Ye will never be leavin' us permanently. Ye are in our hearts and that is where ye will stay. Besides the castle is only a day and half journey so we can come fer a visit whenever ye'd like. Just give it a chance, Emmy. There are so many wonderful adventures to be had, but ye need to open ye heart to the possibilities.'

Aunt Bea pulled her in for a hug and Hermione just held on. How long had it been since she felt so loved. Steve and Gwen loved her...this she knew with every fiber of her being. This feeling though...this had to be Emmy's feelings of the deep love she felt for this woman. The sense of immense contentment. This was the woman who had taken her in to her home, along with her brother when their own flesh and blood father had thrown them out. Hermione was sure that the intense feelings that she was feeling were definitely from Emmy and this gave Hermione comfort. As Aunt Bea held her, Hermione had to smile, she understood everything that Aunt Bea had said and Aunt Bea had understood her. Inquiring minds did want to know what language she was speaking and would she understand other languages. Aye...this was going to fun.

After a few minutes, Aunt Bea pulled away. '

'Now put on yer new dress and I'll be back in a few to do up ye hair. Make another check around ye room to make sure ye have everything ye be wantin' to take with ye. I'll have yer uncle take the trunk out after ye are all done.'

With a smile and another quick hug, she left Hermione to get ready. So far things were going very well and Hermione was pleased with her decision so far. She knew this was only the beginning and that the real test would come when she met Sebastian, but for the first time in so long, Hermione did not feel the deep sorrow and grief that had been a part of her life when Severus died. She would always love him, but she truly was willing to give this her best shot. With those thoughts, she got up and began her day.

The dress was a beautiful deep green. Hermione chuckled to herself when she realized it looked an awful lot like Slytherin green. The irony of that moment was not lost on her and she gave a small chuckle thinking about what Severus would have thought if he had seen her in something like this. The dress was beautiful and she had no doubt that she would look lovely in it.

As she glanced around the room she spotted the small looking glass off to the side. As near as she could guess she was perhaps an inch or two taller than previously. Emmy definitely had a fuller figure than Hermione had had at the end, but then the fact that Hermione had lost so much weight in the last six months, it had not complimented her figure at all. She was nothing but a shell of her former self. She had literally wasted away from the sadness that consumed her. Emmy's body however was in Hermione's opinion...perfect. Just right and if Hermione hadn't just lost everything and hadn't been on the run for almost a year she would have been very happy with her body had it looked like this.

As Hermione continued to look in the mirror, she noticed that her eyes were no longer the amber brown that they had once been, but were now a beautiful blue. A blue as blue as the water where her and Severus had stayed those three weeks in paradise. Her hair was also lighter. It was still a brown, but a much lighter brown almost honey brown color. There were subtle differences, but there was also so much of the original Hermione in Emmy's features. How could that be? While she was definitely Emmy, she had also retained many of her own uniqueness. Well Hermione thought...she definitely wasn't disappointed.

Taking one more look around the room and being satisfied that everything that she needed was indeed in her trunk. She walked out of her bedroom ready to explore the rest of the house. It wasn't large by any means, the fireplace in the living room area was made of beautiful large stones. It was breathtaking and Hermione could imagine Emmy, Daniel and her aunt and uncle all sitting around the fire on a cold winters day laughing and telling stories to pass the time. She was quiet a moment and searched her feelings...yes she could feel it. This room was special to Emmy and held many wonderful memories.

Hermione was so deep in thought and just taking everything in the room in that she hadn't noticed Uncle Milton had come in. He snuck up behind her and gave her a big bear hug. At that moment, Hermione squealed completely horrified that she had been so deep in thought that she had let her guard down, but then she laughed and hugged Uncle Milton back in her own version of a bear hug and Hermione knew that this was a game that Uncle Milton and Emmy played.

'Ye look so grown up and pretty in yer dress, Emmy. Now...turn around fer me so I can get a verra good look at ye. That young man is not gonna be able to keep 'is mouth closed whena he sees ye. Ye are a beautiful lassie.'

Milton went to wipe his eyes hoping that she hadn't seen the tears beginning to form in them. Hermione wrapped her arms around Uncle Milton's middle and squeezed.

'Now, don't ye be fergettin' that I'll always be ye wee little lass. I won't be carin' how big I get or how many of me own bairns I have. I'll always be yers first and last.'

Neither said anything for what seemed like hours, but soon they untangled themselves just as Aunt Bea told them to come break their fast. Hermione smiled and then took off to the kitchen with Milton right on her heals. Hermione laughed as he caught her and picked her and twirled her around. So much love was here. Hermione felt every bit of the love flow through her and again she sent up a silent prayer thanking Morgania for the gift.

A few hours later they heard the horses coming up the road. There were four horseman in front and four behind the carriage that would carry Hermione to Dunvegan Castle. Hermione stayed inside and watched out the window as they arrived. The horses were huge but it was the men that startled her the most. Fierce, tall, strong with flexing muscles...we will take no prisoners and don't mess with us either. If the warriors looked like this...she was going to be in some serious trouble if Sebastian looked even have as good as these men did. Just one of them would have sent Ronald to the moon...Hermione smiled as she thought of how funny that would be. He deserved everything that was coming his way and she didn't feel one ounce of pity for him. Let him rot in the bed that he made. He wasn't her problem anymore and never would be again.

Introductions were made, Hermione's...well Emmy's things were load onto the wagon and then it was time. Tears welled in Hermione's eyes as she hugged and kissed her aunt and uncle goodbye. Even though she had just met them, she felt the love that Emmy felt for them flood her soul. She held on tight not really sure that she wanted to let this go...but then her aunt was speaking.

'Emmaline...my sweet, kind, full of love, ye wonderful lassie. Ye are gonna do great things there. I just know ye will. We are so verra proud of ye and don't ye ever forget that. Ye carry our love with ye whereever ye go and we will be a seein' ye verra soon fer that weddin'. We should be there in around 5 weeks, plenty of time to help ye before the big day.'

Hermione smiled at them, even with the tears running down her face, 'Don't ye worry...I will and I'll see ye verra soon. Thank ye...both of ye...I am who I am because of ye. I love ye both so verra much.'

'Now Emmy...ye need to remember all that I've told ye, but even if ye don't...ye remember this lassie...An open mind equals an open heart. It all begins with ye attitude. If ye think positive...then positive things will happen, but if ye think doom and gloom...that is exactly what ye will get. We love ye, too...sweetling. Be careful and let the love that ye have flow out of ye and into the others. Ye have so verra much to give...give it and ye'll see...wonderful things will happen. We love ye so verra much!'

'Ye remember yer manners, little one. Ye remember what we taught ye. I couldn't have asked fer a better daughter than ye...if we had had ye ourselves. The best thing that ever happened to us was the day they brought ye and Daniel to our doorstep. Ye have given us so much and fer that I am verra grateful. Get ready to spread yer wings and soar, my little one.'

Then Uncle Milton pulled her into a hug as he kissed the top of her head.

Hermione buried her head into Uncle Milton's chest and whispered, 'I love ye so much, Uncle Milton. To the moon and back. Always'

After a few more hugs and kisses, Hermione took a deep breathe and turned heading to the carriage.

One of the guardsman, Tonk took Emmy and helped her up into the carriage and with that they were off. Hermione waved to her aunt and uncle until she could no longer see them. Her journey had begun and she could feel the excitement building within her. Morgania was right, she just needed to get away from everything and live life and that was exactly what she was going to do. Live life and enjoy it.

The weather had been exceptionally good and they made great time. Ian, another of the guardsman said that they should reach Dunvegan within the hour. The time had flown by and now Hermione's nerves were trying to get the best of her, but before she could throw herself into a panic attacked the carriage stopped and Ian opened the door holding out his hand. Hermione carefully placed her hand in his and allowed him to help her down. Then he directed her to the front of the caravan and as she looked out over the vast plain. There in the distance rising up to meet her was the castle. They had finally arrived.

Ian turned to look at her, 'Lady Emmaline....Welcome to Dunvegan Castle.'


	8. Hermione's Arrival and Meeting Sebastian

**_Ian turned to look at her, 'Lady Emmaline....Welcome to Dunvegan Castle.'_**  

Hermione starred out at the rolling hills that surrounded the castle, she could see the loch that bordered the castle. Closing her eyes, she could still see the castle as it was back in her original time. The many additions that had been made in the last 500 years were yet to be made. Still it was utterly fascinating and Hermione felt a swell of joy burst forth as she thought of all secrets just waiting for her to discover. After a few more minutes of taking in the scenery, Ian gently led Hermione back to the carriage and the final moments of her journey. 

 

**_Earlier in the north garden:_ **

Severus walked through the garden trying to decide what flowers to put together in a bouquet to give Hermione...Emmaline. One of Hermione's favorite flowers were lilacs and they were blooming in abundance around the castle at this time of year. The white and purple ones would be lovely. Severus sighed...he was getting nervous. He wanted this first meeting to be special...extra special if he was honest with himself. He wanted Hermione to take one look at him and fall head over heels in love with him. In a simpler world that want be possible, but according to Morgania, Hermione was still reeling from his death. He would have to be cautious, but still pull out all the stops to win the fair maiden's heart.

Severus chuckled to himself...he could be such a sap at times. It didn't happen often, but he could be romantic when the need arises. With Hermione, it was always there...just below the surface waiting for an opportunity to surprise her. It took her a little less than two years to wheedle her way into his heart and although he has spent the last seventeen years here in the past, not a day went by that he didn't think of her, didn't long for her to be here with him discovering all the new things together. His heart knew that there would never be another to fill him so completely as Hermione had and that was why he had done everything he could to discourage his father from making a betrothal. He had never wanted to betray Hermione or her memory, which was also why he had never allowed himself to fall into the temptation of letting his hormones get the best of him. Then again...there had never been a woman that had come close to tempting him. Oh they were out there, trying with all their womanly wiles to lure him into their trap, but it never worked. He would walk away and they would swoon at the injustice of it all. He had never been so glad for the self-control he had mastered at the hands of his two masters. Although for the most part it was totally unneeded here he could still scare the living crap out of people with just a look. Most of the men knew not to mess with him if he was in a snit, thankfully in this time it was not needed often. Luckily if he did need it, it was there. It was also fun that even though he didn't have all the power of his magic that he had previously, he could still land a nasty hex if needed. He smiled to himself as he thought back to a certain event where his one time friend, Rodney had thought to embarrass Sebastian in front of his guards. A well placed stinging hex and Rodney never attempted to do that again. Still the sight of him screaming like a girl and then rolling on the ground holding his privates was enough evidence that no one ever thought of messing with Sebastian again. Of course, he was a lad of 15 when it happened so that should speak for itself. Still Severus didn't make it a habit to going around hexing people, unless they totally deserved it. 

So lost in thought was he, that he didn't hear his mother approach until she touched his arm.

Surprised he whirled around and then relaxed when he realized who it was.

'Mother...ye startled me. Ye should kew better than to surprise a man whose been doin' combat trainin' fer years.'

'Oh Sebastian...ye are still my wee lad. Me oldest wee lad at that.' She gave him a smirk and Severus just shook his head at his ma.

'What are ye doin' out here, son?'

Severus ran his hands through his hair and then looked down on his mother's concerned face.

'I wanted to pick some flowers fer a gift fer Lady Emmaline when she arrives, but I'm having trouble deciding which ones to gift her with. I don't know what she likes or if she has some she doesn't like at all. I'm out of my league here.'

'Well then it's a good thing that I was walkin' by and saw ye. Let's see what is bloomin' now and we can decided which ones to give our lassie. The lilacs are beautiful right now I think we should definitely give her some of those. I don't kew any lassie that doesn't like lilacs. Let's give her some of the white ones and some of the purple ones. Let's throw some of those primroses in with them and we can wrap them in some ivy. I canna get over how much it's grown already. Let's throw in a few of the pink magnolias and a few of the yellow azaleas and that should make a lovely bouquet for you to give your beloved.'

'Thank ye, mum. I really appreciate it. I want to make a good first impression to Lady Emmaline.'

'Ye will, Sebastian. Ye have grown into a fine young man. I am so verra proud of ye. I know that ye didn't want this, but I cannot tell ye how happy I was the ye had a change of heart. First impression are the most important and if ye had gone in with an attitude, I was worried the wee lassie would turnabout and run fer her life.'

'I realized when I had time to sit down and cool off, that ye and da only want the best fer not only me, but fer the clan. I am sorry that I was not more understanding at first.'

'Sebastian, ye have been a hard headed lad since the moment ye broke the womb. It dinna surprise me one bit that ye rebelled against this betrothal, I am however verra happy that ye came to yer conclusions on ye own. I was not lookin' forward to yer da's lecture on doin' yer duty to the clan.'

Claire pulled Severus into a hug and held him for a few minutes. When she was done, she pulled away and wiped her eyes.

'Now ye best be goin' and gettin ready to meet yer bride. The scouts figure they should arrive within the hour. Go wash up and change into yer good kilt and I'll be seein' to these here flowers in the meantime. I love ye, son...never forget that.'

Severus leaned down and gave his mother a kiss on her check and smiled.

'Thank ye again mum. I'll see ye in a bit.'

With that Severus turned and walked back down the path and into the castle.

**_A short time later:_ **

Sebastian's youngest brothers, 10 year old twins, Connor and Caleb,  raced into the great hall screaming.

'They're here...they're here!!!'

Connor ran over to Sebastian and grabbed his hand and started pulling.

'Come on Sebastian!! She's here! Don't ye want to see her first!!'

Severus chuckled at his younger brother, 'Alright ye wee midget, I be a comin'. Lead the way.'

While Connor was pulling on Sebastian's left hand, little Annabella (age:6) came and grabbed his other hand. Caleb was in front of them leading the way. Once they were in the hallway they met up with Richard and Claire. Claire was holding the baby, Iseabail (age: 3) and Meghana (age: 14) was alongside them. The family made their way outside the keep to wait for the caravan to make its way through the castle gates. When they were outside, they were joined by Sebastian's other brothers, Jonathan (age: 25) and William (age: 20). William had just returned from training with the MacKay's and Jonathan was now a part of the guards, training with the rest of the MacLeod warriors. Jonathan had done his early training with Clan MacIntosh and had returned last year. Elsa, Claire's lady maid came up beside them holding the flowers that Sebastian had wanted to give Emmaline.

'Elsa, ye did a wonderful job with the flowers.' Severus smiled at her, 'Thank ye fer helping me out with them. I'm afraid flowers, they aren't my strong point.'

'It was my privilege to give ye a helpin' hand, Sir Sebastian.' Elsa gave him a little wink and the group resumed waiting for the carriage to arrive.

Inside the carriage, Hermione's butterflies had grown into full fledge monster moths and she was again grateful that she had not eaten a lot for breakfast this morning. The way the monsters were using her stomach for a trampoline she was praying that they would subside when they finally arrived. Hermione had a moment of horror as she pictured meeting Laird Richard and Lady Claire and then promptly throwing up all over them. What a first impression that would make. No...no...absolutely no.

Hermione continued to take slow deep breaths...in and out...in...out as the caravan maneuvered their way inside the castle grounds. She peeked out the window and gasped in awe at the magnificent structure before her. The castle was even more amazing now then in her time. She just couldn't get over the beauty of it. Wow...she whispered. She could see people standing in the courtyard, but she honestly had no idea who was who.

She chuckled to herself, 'Well I'll know who they are soon enough.' I can do this. I know I can. Sixty days as someone else...live life to the fullest...open up my heart...let love flow.'

Hermione felt a smile creep over her face...she felt at peace...peace...what a concept. It had been so very long since she had felt any peace. She didn't feel empty like she had for the last six months. The butterflies may still be wreaking havoc in her stomach, but she felt content and at peace. Surely that meant something. She took a deep breath and let it out, then did it again and then one more time for good measure. It was going to be alright...this was going to be her new home and her new family and...Hermione let out another breath...and my new husband. She closed her eyes focusing on Severus and the time they had spent together. She listened to re-hear the words Morgania had spoken.

'Open yer heart...let love out and then let it back in again. It's not that ye will stop lovin' Severus, ye won't. He is a part of ye, heart and soul. Ye will never lose that, but what ye can gain. Ye deserve to be happy...ye deserve to be loved...ye deserve to live out yer days. Use ye gift of time...don't let it go to waste. Ye'll see and when ye do...ye will be glad that ye did.'

At that moment the carriage stopped and Ian opened the door and held out his hand. This was it, there was no going back from here, not that there ever really was. Hermione took another deep breath and gathered all her strength and took Ian's hand and stepped out of the carriage. She turned to each of the guards that had escorted her to Dunvegan Castle and thanked them for looking after her.

While Hermione was thanking the guards, Severus was trying to get his emotions back under control. His mother had directed him to the end of the line, as she wanted Sebastian to be the last one Emmaline meet. The moment, Emmaline (Hermione) had stepped out of the carriage, his breath had been sucked out of his body. She was beautiful. Her hair was a little lighter than Hermione's had been and she appeared to be a little taller which was fine as Sebastian was around 6'4 where as Severus had been 6'1. Her hair was in a long braid that went way down her back. Her face while different also somehow looked so much like Hermione, it was uncanny and was still leaving him breathless. If Hermione were to have had a twin, Emmaline would have been it. What struck him the most was that her kindness and compassion was very much evident in Emmaline. She walked around to each of the guards, thanking them for delivering her safely to Dunvegan. That one, kind gesture said so much more than any words might have.

When Hermione had thanked the last of the guards, she turned back to Ian and made they made their way over to the MacLeods.

Ian whispered as they went, 'Ye will be just fine, Lady Emmaline. Relax and breathe. They willna be hurtin' ye in any way.'

Hermione smiled up at Ian, 'Thank ye, Ian. It's all a wee bit much to take in at one time, but I'll be doin' me best to not make a fool out of meself.'

Ian laughed, 'I canna not see ye being a fool at all.'

They arrived in front of the MacLeods.

Ian spoke, 'Lady Emmaline, may I introduce ye to our Laird Richard and his lovely wife, Lady Claire. Laird Richard...Lady Claire may I introduce Lady Emmaline Elizabeth MacKinnon of Nen Bevin.'

Hermione bowed her head and went down into a curtsey, 'Laird Richard and Lady Claire it is an honor to finally meet ye. Thank ye fer the invitation to visit yer home, it is an honor to be here.' Hermione was a bit surprised that she knew what to do, but immediately figured that it was something that Aunt Bea had more than likely been drilling into Emmaline for the last week or so.

Richard and Claire gave Hermione a big smile and then Richard spoke.

'Lady Emmaline, we are greatly pleased that ye have accepted our offer to come stay with us before ye wed our son. We are both looking forward to getting to know ye. Now just relax and let me introduce ye to my family.'

Richard gently took her arm and began the introductions starting with baby Iseabail. Hermione greeted each member of the family with a kind word and bright smile. Even joking with Connor and Caleb, betting that they kept everyone on their toes and asked if they were the family pranksters. They reminded her of a set of red headed twins that were always causing mischief. A smile spread across her face as she had a feeling that she was going to enjoy these two boys as much if not more than Fred and George.

As they approached the last person in line.

Richard spoke, 'and now my lady, Emmaline. I would verra much like to introduce ye to my eldest son and heir of Clan MacLeod, Sebastian Thomas. Yer betrothed.'

As Hermione looked up she felt a gasp leave her mouth. Standing in front of her with a big smile on his face was a spitting image of her beloved, Severus. Sebastian was tall, a little taller than Severus had been, his eyes were a deep blue like midnight. Not quite the black, black that Severus' eyes had been. Where Severus was lean and thin with some muscle...Sebastian was every bit the Scottish Warrior with his bulging biceps and strong legs. Hermione tried to take a breath, but found herself unable as she gazed into the man's eyes. While Severus had never liked his nose, Hermione had loved it. Sebastian's nose while still larger than most, wasn't as prominent as Severus' had been. Still it was stunning. Sebastian's hair was wild, black as night, but where Severus' had been lank and looked like it hadn't been washed for days, Sebastian's had a flair and she had to fight a giggle from slipping as she thought of the irony that her hair now was no longer bushy...thank the gods, but Sebastian's was and looked like it would and could take on a life of its own. She had to fight the urge to touch it to see if it was as soft as Severus' had been. Even with the subtle differences, if Severus had a twin...Sebastian would be it. Hermione thought that perhaps this would be a blessing in disguise, with Sebastian looking just enough like Severus, it seemed even more possible now that perhaps he could help heal her heart. Now if he has a little snark to go along with those looks, she was going to be a goner for sure. As she was looking and takin' Sebastian in, she had a wicked thought as she looked at his kilt.

'Hmmm...I wonder if he's wearing anything under it?' Hermione thought to herself.

She looked up again into Sebastian's eyes and it was if he had read her thoughts, when he looked at her and she watched as his eyebrow lifted in the exact same way that Severus' had always done when he silently was asking a question.

Hermione's breath hitched...no it couldn't be. She shook her head trying to get her wayward thoughts back in line. Finally after taking several seconds to compose herself. She held out her hand to Sebastian.

'Sir Sebastian, it is a great honor to finally meet ye. I've been looking forward to spending time getting to know ye before we are married. Thank ye fer inviting me to yer home. I hope ye will not be disappointed in me.'

Hermione bowed into a curtsey as Sebastian took her hand and lightly kissed her knuckles. Hermione looked up quickly as she felt a rush of energy sweep through her as Sebastian kissed her hand. Shaking slightly from what had just happened, she gathered herself.

Sebastian turned to Elsa asking her for the flowers and then turning back to face Hermione

'Lady Emmaline, I am please to meet ye as well and I look forward to spending much time with ye before we are to wed. Please except this gift of flowers as yer welcoming gift. I hope ye will be verra happy here. I can assure ye lass, I will never be disappoint in ye. Come let's return to the castle as I am sure ye a quite tired after ye trip. We can talk more once ye are settled in.'

'Here Lady Emmaline, let me take those flowers fer ye. Me's name is Elsa and I am Lady Claire's lady maid. I'm sure I'll be helping to get ye settled. If ye need anything, ye just asked fer me and I'll be glad to help ye.'

Sebastian held out his arm and Hermione placed hers in his. As they walked back into the castle, they both took turns sneaking glances at the other, and getting caught almost every time. So far so good, Hermione thought. At least he didn't run screaming the other way, she felt a smile creep across her face and if she tightened her grip on Sebastian's arm just a little, well she wasn't going to tell.

Severus smiled to himself as he continued to look over at Emmaline...his Hermione. He was just happy that she hadn't taken one look at him and run the other way. His heart was content and his soul felt new life in it. He had felt the rush of energy when he had kissed her, the soul bond was still there and it was rejoicing that they were together again. Severus let a smile spread across his face when he thought of what it might be like when he kissed her soft lips. As he led her inside, his thought was 1 day down...59 to go.


	9. Settling in at the Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back :) Hope you enjoy this next chapter

As Sebastian led Hermione into the castle, she couldn't help but look around. She had often visited the castle in her time and now here she was seeing the castle as she once stood, tall, proud and whole. The walls were solid, the second and third floor were whole, the roof was still attached and the rooms contained decorations and treasures that were fit for a king (or a laird). Hermione stood in amazement and wonder as she looked around at the castle and its history. Images came and went as she pieced together the different parts of the castle as the ruins in her mind remade themselves into what she was now seeing in all its glory. It reminded her of seeing Hogwarts destruction after the war and how much it had hurt to see the castle reduced to ruins. She had walked through the hallways remembering what they had once been like and knowing that no amount of magic would bring it back perfectly. It might have come close, but it would forever be different and show the scars of what the mighty castle had endured.

Hermione had made her peace with the fact that she would never see what Hogwarts looked like after the repairs were completed, she had made the difficult decision not to return. She knew from the few letters she had received from Minerva that the renovations were still proceeding well even with the castle being reopened for the fall term. Minerva had asked her to return to help the first years adjust, but Hermione had insisted that that part of her life was done. Minerva had left the door open in case she changed her mind down the road, but Hermione had known even before her visit from Morgania that she would never go back. She just couldn’t. There were just too many memories, too much pain and loss. She felt she would not be able to endure it. She knew that with every fiber of her being.

Severus watched as Hermione took in the castle and he was content as he observed her happiness as she looked around. Her fascination with the different rooms made Severus think that she had indeed been to the castle in her time. As he watched he could almost see the wheels turning as she put the pieces of the castle of then and now together. A small smile graced his face as he watched her reaction as they entered the Great Hall. She gasped, stopped and turned around looking at the tapestries that hung on the wall. Taking in the windows along the outer wall that let the light stream in brightly with mid-afternoon sun. She moved to the large fireplace that was on one wall.  As she looked up she gazed at the tartan tapestry in the vibrant black and yellow colors of the clan that hung above the fireplace with the emblem of the bull in the middle with the clan’s motto, ‘Hold fast’ above it. Her hands reached out and touched the stones on the right side with reverence and he could see the affect it was having on her. She stood there for a brief moment and then turned to look at him.

‘It’s beautiful! Actually the entire castle is amazing. I can’t wait to explore more of it and the outdoor grounds and gardens.’

Sebastian smiled at her, ‘There is much to see, my lady. We shall have time to explore all ye want as soon as ye are settled. Our home is yer home. Be welcomed here among us.’

It was pass the midday meal so the hall was quite empty when they arrived. The servants would begin shortly to start setting the room up for the welcoming feast. Lady Claire silently watched Sebastian and Emmaline’s interactions from the entrance way. A smile graced her face as weeks of tension dissolved. She had been concerned that this meeting would not end well. She had visions of Emmaline running away as Sebastian made her regret even thinking that he would have anything to do with her. Arranged marriage or not. She pictured Sebastian making everyone’s life a living hell. She had been relieved when Richard had told her that Sebastian had apologized and was willing to keep an open mind as far as Emmy was concerned. She had lost many nights of sleep fretting over Sebastian and wondering why he had been so stubborn about taking a wife. He had gone so far as to spurn any and all advances made by any of the young maidens that had visited the castle. He would conveniently find excuses to disappear for days and would not return until the maidens were gone. This alliance with Emmy’s clan would see both clans flourish and she would not deny that she was secretly hoping to be a grandmother within the next year. All in good time, for now she wished to get Emmy settled in her chambers and get ready for tonight’s celebration. Her family would all be under the same roof for the first time in quite a while and she was looking forward to visiting with all her sons. With those thoughts occupying her mind, she moved to intercept and bring Emmaline to her new quarters.

Sebastian and Emmaline were quietly talking as Lady Claire approached.

‘Now that you’ve seen some of the castle, Lady Emmaline please come with me and let me show you your quarters where you will be staying until after the wedding. Sebastian, I will take care of Emmy and I believe your father would like a word with you before the feast tonight. I promise to bring her back to ye in a little bit. Go on now! Ye don’t want to be keepin’ yer da waiting.’

With a bow to them both, Sebastian left the room to go look for his father.

Lady Claire put her arm through Hermione’s and they headed off to the chambers. As they climbed the stairs to the second floor, Hermione again went back and forth between what she knew of the castle in her time and what she was now seeing. She stopped and reached out to touch the wall as she hit the second floor landing. Her smile grew as she reminisced.

‘What is it?’ Lady Claire asked.

Hermione realizing that she had been caught, smiled and simply replied, ‘I was just thinking of the stories these walls would tell if they could talk. The history of the castle must be fascinating. I would love to hear more about the castle in time. I honestly don’t remember much of my own castle. Castles are so fascinating though. So much to learn and see.’   

‘Do ye like to read, Lady Emmy?’

‘Oh, yes! It’s my favorite thing to do in my spare time. My aunt and uncle had a rather nice collection of books. I would read them over and over. When Uncle Milt would have to go on one of his trips, he would always bring me home a new book to read. One of the memories I have of my own castle was the library. My lady helper, Anise (she was the one who took care of me after my mum died) would take me into the library and read to me and Daniel. If she couldn’t find me, she figured I was in the library. I’d be in some row of books taking a nap on the floor in a sunbeam with multiple books opened off to my side or sitting in my favorite chair with Mr. Mew, my kitty reading to him like he understood what I was saying. I don’t have many happy memories of my time there, but the library and reading was one of them.’

‘Then I’ll be sure to tell Sebastian to show ye the library. I think ye will like it verra much. We have many different kinds of books so I know ye will enjoy the wide variety. Perhaps ye would ‘ven like to help teach me younger bairns the joys of reading especially the twins. Might be good fer them to have someone new try to impress upon them the importance of being able to read.’

‘I take it they would much rather being doing other things than reading?’

‘As they often tell me…Mum - there is so much more to life then reading. Learning sword fighting, riding horses, using a bow and arrow, building things. Why do we have to read, too?’ Claire laughed as she impersonated the voices of her younger sons.

Hermione chuckled, ‘I can see their point. When they could be doing all that why on earth would they want to read? I will have to use some of my persuasive powers to lure them in. It worked on the children in the village that I helped. They may not have liked it and thought it was boring, but in the end they could read and as some got older they were verra grateful that they could. Now it will just be finding out their weaknesses and exploiting them just a wee bit.’

‘Ye are gonna to fit in just fine here, Lady Emmaline’

‘Please just Emmy…Emmaline is much too formal for everyday use. It would mean a lot to me to be just Emmy.’

‘Emmy it is then for when we are without company. As ye wish…for everyday use.’ At that Claire smiled and opened the door that they had stopped next to.

‘This is yer room, Emmy. Ye are in the west wing of the castle with the rest of our family. The east wing hosts the visiting clans or visitors. At night the guards will be posted on this floor so ye can feel safe that no harm will come to ye. Sebastian’s room is the 3rd door down on the right. If ye need him fer anything, just go and knock. I am sure he willn’t be upset with ye. He will want ye to kew ye can come to him fer any reason.’

‘That’s good to kew. I feel better kewing that I can go to him even in the wee morning hours if I am feeling insecure. The first few nights will be the hardest. I’m sure it won’t take long to adjust.’ Hermione gave her a small smile.

‘Aye, that they will be. Have ye ever been away from yer home, Emmy?’

Hermione took a moment to search her memories to see if she could feel anything from Emmy’s own memories. She was picking up on that she had never left the little farm. So she decided to go with what she thought she was picking up on.

‘No…I don’t think so. I’m still having a little bit of trouble with my memories from the nasty fall I took a couple of weeks ago. The healer said it might take some time fer all the memories to return. I am sure that ‘this’ is the furthest from home I’ve ever been except fer the journey to my uncle and aunt’s farm. I don’t remember much of that, though. I was only 7 and my brother, Daniel was 6. I remember trying to protect him and keep him calm. I remember being so verra scared and not kewing what was going to happen to us. I will be forever grateful to me, uncle and aunt fer taking us in that day. I donna want to think what would have happened to us if they hadn’t and we’d been sent to the orphanage.’

‘I still can’t wrap me head around why that woman would do somethin’ like that to two small bairns and why yer da allowed it. It makes me want to take a switch to her backside.’

‘She got what she deserved in the end. She died a most painful death is what me brother, Collin told me. He said that no one mourned her passing. To me that is so sad. She was never able to have any bairns of her own and that I think really got to her the most. I believe it was one of the main reasons that she got rid of Daniel and me. She didn’t want us to interfere with ‘her’ children. By the time she realized that she was not gonna have any bairns of her own, it was too late to bring Danny and me back. I donna think that Uncle Milt and Aunt Belin would have let us go. They would have put up a fight. It was all hearsay, but it wouldn’t have matter as she became sick and began to waste away shortly after she found out she would remain bairnless. I always thought that God had listened to me prayers of never wanting to see that woman again. Aunty taught us to forgive her and I did…I just dinna want anything to do with her. I felt that she reaped what she sowed and left it at that. I was safe, I was loved and protected…that was good enough fer me.’

'I still feel bad that ye had to go through that. I think ye be stronger fer it. It couldna been easy. I'm glad that ye are here with us now. It is not dull believe me. Me other bairns will keep ye on yer toes, of that ye can most definitely be sure. Fer now...ye have had a long journey to get to us. Relax...wash up...take a nap...unwind from your travels. I'll have Dana come up in a bit to help ye get ready for the feast. Tomorrow we'll discuss what needs to be done, both now and fer the weddin'. We can tackle that when ye are well rested. I am lookin' forward to gettin' to kew you, Lady Emmy. I'll see ye at dinner. Enjoy the quiet now fer it won't be anything like this later once the clan gathers.

With that Lady Claire excused herself and went on her way. Hermione sat down on her bed and looked around for the first time. The bed was huge...way bigger than the twin size bed she had slept in most of her life. The bedding was beautiful blending the clan colors with greens, oranges and different shades of yellow. It was breathtaking. Hermione moved her fingers across it and was surprised at its softness. The headboard was carved with woodland animals running across the field. She had two windows that looked out over the one of the gardens. The garter closet was in a small room attached to the main room. The fireplace had a prominent spot  across from the bed. Even though it was early May it was still drafty and a small fire had been built to keep the chill out the room. A small wardrobe was sitting against the far wall and between the windows sat some type of vanity. She opened the wardrobe and realized that someone had already hung her dresses and put her other things in the dresser that was near the bed. Her sword hung from a hook by the door. She didn't know how they would feel about her bring it, but it had been a gift from Uncle Milton on her sixteenth birthday. He had taught her sword play in his spare time and she had gotten quite good. His reasoning had been that he didn't want her to not be able to defend herself if something happened to him. She never argued...she just did as he asked.

Hermione held her head in her hands as Emmy's memories raced across her mind. It was a little overwhelming. She knew the memories were correct and so seeing as Claire had told her to take a nap and rest, Hermione decided that was exactly what she was going to do. Rest her head from the memories that were inundating her consciousness. Yes...a nap was just what she needed. As she laid down and allowed her mind to rest and her body to be at peace she was surprised to realize that the heaviness that had followed her since Severus death wasn't there. Perhaps...Morgania was right and all she needed was time...the gift of time. With that last thought she drifted off into a deep sleep.  

 

   

 


	10. Severus reflects on his life as Sebastian

_**Perhaps...Morgania was right and all she needed was time...the gift of time. With that last thought she drifted off into a deep sleep.** _

 

As Severus made his way to the solar to speak with his father, he stopped to look out the window at the gardens he had walked though earlier that day. His thoughts began to wander back to Hermione…Emmaline…Emmy. He shook his head knowing he needed to not think of her as Hermione but Emmaline…his Emmy. If he didn’t then the chances of him slipping up and calling her Hermione would increase and he couldn’t let it slip that he knew who she was until the proper time. He had to do as Morgania said so that he didn’t influence her decision to stay. It would have been so much easier to have just pulled her to the side and tell her he knew who she really was, but Morgania also said that she needed to open her heart. He knew that wouldn’t happen if she knew he was Severus. She needed to go through the steps that would help her to become whole again. Then and only then could he let down the shield and help her to realize who he really was. If he could help her to take a chance on Sebastian while also realizing that she didn’t need to stop loving Severus. Well, then she could keep that place in her heart that she kept for Severus while she opened her heart up to the possibility of loving Sebastian.  

The Severus she loved was no more and would never be again. Sebastian had grown up in a castle full of love. He had never known an alcoholic father who beat on him…a mother who cowered under his father and had abandoned him to the monster. He had never been tormented by the Marauders…never taken the dark mark…never betrayed Lily, caused her death and then spent the rest of his life trying to make amends for it…never lived his life to serve two demented masters. No…this time Severus had grown up with love…so much love. His parents while strict taught him what love really was and in turn Severus could turn all that he had learned about love and give it willingly to Emmy.

He had also grown up with siblings which at first was a challenge, but as the years went by he had grown to value and love all of them. He was closest to his two brothers, Jon and Will that were just a little younger than he was. They had so many grand adventures in their youth, almost like the three musketeers and had definitely kept their parents guessing on what they would do next. Being so close in age, they had trained together…hunted together…learned to ride horses together. They did everything together and formed the kind of bond that Severus had never been able to dream of in his other life. One of their favorite past times were riding the horses down to the loch and swimming or fishing. Quiet afternoons in the sun doing what boys were meant to do. Away from obligations and the eyes of the other clans people. There at their favorite spot they could just be boys. Young, carefree, fun loving boys.

Severus smiled, shaking his head thinking of some of the more outrageous things they had gotten themselves into. Choices…some had been good…some not so good, but no matter what they got themselves into their parents were always there to direct their steps. To show them why their choices had been either successful or not and often as young boys do they were made to face the consequences of their choices. One of the hardest things he had to endure was being separated from his brothers when it came time for him to leave and go train with another clan. Severus had missed his brothers terribly and even though he was only gone for three years, it had been a very long three years.

The twins were born shortly after he returned from his stay with Clan MacKenzie. He found their pranks hilarious and couldn’t help compare them to the Weasley twins. Those two were going to keep everyone on their toes for years to come. He was secretly impressed with their talent for mischief. They were not allowed near the kitchen after they switched the salt and sugar containers. Helena ranted for over a week on that prank. His father had to step in and give both boys a firm warning ‘not’ to mess with Helena or her kitchen. They ended up on dish duty for two weeks and Helena told them next time she would make them wear aprons and serve the food to everyone in the castle for a month. So far they have decided not to tempt fate again and have found others to pull their pranks on. He would need to warn Emmy so she would be prepared for pranks.

His thoughts moved to his younger siblings. He was very protective of his little sisters. Meg loved to read just like he did. They would spend hours in the library, when Meg was younger she would sit in his lap while he read whatever book she had chosen. Now that she was older they would just quietly sit by the fire and read together. She was bright and he enjoyed her sense of humor. They would debate different issues that they were both interested in. She had a passion that rival his where potions were concerned. She wanted to explore that subject and help find ways to help the healers with more difficult ailments. He was sure she would do great things in the field and he planned to support her the best he could. He couldn’t wait to show Emmy the library and the potions lab. His hope was that perhaps that would open the door to help him open her heart. Well…it couldn’t hurt.

Annabella was his shadow. She wanted to go wherever he was going…do what he was doing and get into everything in between. AnnaB, as he affectionately called her tried his patience like none of his other siblings did. Most of the time it wasn’t a problem, but she was at the age where she did not want to be told she couldn’t do something. Especially if it was something she was bound and determined to get her little hands into. He had to install a special lock on the door to his potions lab as she had figured out how to get through that last one. It was a very good thing that he had gone down when he did or things could have been bad…very bad. His parents had given her a stern talking to but they weren’t sure that she would not try it again. She was also at the age where she asked questions all the time and Severus was her answer guide. She would ask a question and then expected Severus to give her the answer. If she liked the answer she would say, 'Ya' and if she didn't like the answer she would say, 'Na...why?' He had learned that if he wanted peace that he would have to try and give her an answer that was truthful but also would satisfy her growing curiosity. He enjoyed it immensely. It was a game with them and one that he cherish. He secretly hoped that her desire to learn and know things would not diminish as she grew older. He hoped that the fire that burned would still be burning brightly as she grew older. Life in the castle was never a dull moment.

Then there was Iseabial, his Izzy the youngest. She had him wrapped around her little fingers the moment she was born. Being 25 years older and at the time in his life when ‘he’ should have been awaiting the birth of his first child, Severus had immediately fallen in love with her. When he was done for the day it wasn’t uncommon to find him with Izzy. When his mum had needed a break he would scoop her up and off they would go on some adventure. Now when he returned home for dinner Izzy would run out to him and jump in his arms so he would pick her up and twirl her around. It wasn’t surprising to see Severus with all the younger children doing something fun. He loved to take them exploring in the gardens, playing games of Hide and Seek and Catch me if you can. His favorite was to make an obstacle course and see which one could navigate it the fastest. He would hold Izzy and they would cheer on the others. Sometimes they would bring books and Severus would sit in the garden and read to them. In the summer they would bring blankets out and lay in the grass and watch the stars come out. Then they would try and find pictures in the stars.

It was during these quiet times that Severus would acknowledge that this life was so much better than the previous one. Although his heart ached for Hermione, he was at peace. He knew that he would never let her memory go while at the same time always being grateful for the second chance that he received.  The thought of him having a wee little bairn of his own in a year brought another smile to his face. He would need to be patient and not push. He would need to just let things flow. He trusted what Morgania had said, that she would not bring Hermione all the way here just to let her leave again. He knew he would never be able to let her go now that he had her. He would not fail...in this failure was not an option. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. The gift of time...it all came back to time and time was what he had. He would succeed. 

With those thoughts he walked away from the window and opened the door to the solar and walked in to talk to his father. As he walked in he saw that Jon and Will were waiting there, too. He walked over and hugged his two brothers and then gave his father a hug. Richard offered his sons a drink which they all passed on. As they took their seats in front of their dad, Richard asked.

‘So, my son. What are yer first thoughts of yer wife to be?’


End file.
